Imperium Tempore
by Nih Bittencourt
Summary: Hermione volta para o passado com uma missão dada por Dumbledore depois de um treinamento especial. "Ah, ele sentira a magia dela. Parecia prestes a explodir em Tom de tanto que o comprimia, mas ele não seria subjugado por uma garota. A magia dela era opressora, mas a de Tom era mais. E agora ele queria fazê-la sofrer."
1. Chapter 1

~x~

Dumbledore estava tomando chá enquanto lia alguns pergaminhos que estavam em sua mesa quando batidas se fizeram ouvir na porta. Olhou no seu escritório rapidamente, vendo se sua bagunça não estava exaltante caso Minerva aparecesse, pois isso parecia aborrecê-la. Ele normalmente não se importaria tanto, mas a Diretora da Grifinória era austera quando queria.

O Diretor pediu para a pessoa entrar e qual foi sua surpresa ao ver a pequena aluna da Grifinória, cabeça do Trio Dourado, entrar hesitantemente em sua sala. Ele estava esperando por ela sim, mas pensou que ela demoraria mais com sua resposta a ele.

A menina de cabelos castanhos revoltos se aproximou da cadeira que ficava de frente com sua mesa e sentou-se ajeitando a saia. Estaria nervosa? Ele realmente tinha colocado a vida da menina em correria este ano e a ultima proposta dele deveria ter deixado-a extremamente aflita e cautelosa.

Mas é claro que ele de nada se arrependeria.

\- Bom dia, Diretor. – ela disse devagar, respirando fundo.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Granger. Chá? – ele ofereceu com um sorriso confortante no rosto.

\- Sim, obrigada. – ela bebericou a bebida quente e quando foi colocar a xicara de volta ao pires, Dumbledore viu suas mãos tremerem e a bebida se derramar com pingos pela sua mesa, acertando alguns pergaminhos. Nada que um feitiço não resolvesse e assim fez a Grifinória com um aceno da varinha. Alvo já não se surpreendia com a velocidade que a pequena mulher conseguia aprender desde os mais tolos feitiços até as maldições mais cruéis.

Eles já tiveram pequenas guerras dentro de Hogwarts durante o último ano de Harry Potter lá e Dumbledore teve que dar tarefas individuais para o Trio. Ele deu a Harry suas memórias para que aprendesse sobre Tom Riddle e fosse descobrindo aos poucos todos os "porquês" para o que estava acontecendo agora, além de revelar segredos sobre as Horcruxes e feitiços protetores contra Artes das Trevas mais efetivos. Ronald Weasley tinha aprendido a criar armas magicas que acumulavam feitiços que desacordavam e agora estava fazendo milhares delas. E por fim, Hermione Granger, que Dumbledore escolheu para tanto ver as memorias de Tom quanto ter o conhecimento de como criar armas magicas, mais os feitiços avançados que Alvo tinha ensinado. Feitiços não-verbais e alguns básicos sem a varinha foram aprendidos rapidamente e como bônus ele ensinou-a Legilimência e Oclumência.

Ele, sem duvidas, estava muito orgulhoso dela e sabia que sua escolha tinha sido perfeita. Extremamente inteligente, ávida pelo conhecimento, sempre procurando por mais e aprendendo mais rápido do que era esperado. Cada ano em Hogwarts ela foi a pessoa de todas as Casas que mais acumulou pontos por cooperação na sala de aula. Ela era honesta e corajosa: salvar a vida de pessoas inocentes se tornou prioridade em sua vida desde que seus pais morreram no começo da guerra.

Ela era tão forte, Dumbledore pensou enquanto olhava-a pegar um de seus documentos para analisar enquanto ainda tomava o chá. Mais forte do que ele poderia ser na idade dela de 18 anos. Ele ainda era tolo e ignorante nessa época e sofreu as consequências por isso. Mas a Hermione Granger a sua frente era mais do que esplêndida. Ela tinha acumulado tanto conhecimento e poder sobre a magica que ele ensinara que agora seu corpo as vezes tinha espasmos para conter a grande quantidade de magia em sua corrente. Quando isso acontecia, ela normalmente tremia as mãos ou as coisas ao seu redor começavam a flutuar. O mais diferente de ter acontecido foi seu cabelo ficar em pé como se ela estivesse de cabeça para baixo. Quando ela se concentrava para controlar energia, Hermione precisava ler algo para distrair a constante corrente de magia que ele havia mostrado-a como acontecia. Ou liberar magia de alguma forma.

Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ela recolocou a xícara no pires e sentou-se ereta na cadeira, esperando algo. Dumbledore agora tinha um sorriso admirador. Ele abriu a gaveta embaixo da mesa e pegou o pequeno colar de prata com o ornamento de uma cobra verde. Hermione estendeu a mão sem hesitar, um olhar perdido na face, e analisou a joia nas mãos. O Diretor sentiu a confusão dela.

\- Salazar Sonserina foi o criador desse feitiço poderoso então nada mais justo que o símbolo de sua Casa no amuleto. – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e passou os dedos sob os detalhes em relevo da cobra. Ela tinha se tornado uma pessoa mais reservada durante os ensinamentos, poucas palavras trocadas e menos ainda depois dos feitiços não-verbais. Isso em nada interferiu em como ela se sentia com relação aos outros. Ele ainda a via dar risada com seus amigos no Salão e sorrir aos alunos novatos quando sua obrigação de Monitora era posta em ação. E quando ela resolvia falar, era para debater com ele sobre algum feitiço ou magia estranha e não eram poucas falas. Horas eram trocadas enquanto eles discutiam e Dumbledore achava fascinante conseguir ter uma conversa decente com alguém de idade tão nova. Era quase como voltar no tempo e estar conversando com Nicolau Flamel novamente.

\- Entendo. – ela murmurou, guardando o colar nas vestes. Este era o claro sinal silencioso que ela havia aceitado a proposta de Dumbledore com todas as regras especificadas. – Até onde sei há mais um desse. Terminei o livro que me deu ontem. – informou conjurando o livro em questão no ar sem varinha e fazendo-o levitar até a estante particular de Dumbledore onde outros livros de magia negra avançada ficavam acumulados. Hermione lera quase todos em menos de um ano. Ele observou o livro se ajeitar em seu lugar.

\- De fato, há mais um desse. – Dumbledore concordou pegando uma carta lacrada na gaveta antes de fechá-la. – Mas por enquanto sua localização é irrelevante e peço que não perca esforços nele. Não fará diferença por um bom tempo, acredite. – piscou a ela. Hermione deu um sorriso curto e assentiu. Ela era tão parecida com o menino de 54 anos atrás e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente que Dumbledore se perguntava onde ele tinha errado com o garoto. – No envelope estão as condições que lhe falei sobre seus "pais" – aqui ele faz aspas com os dedos – e um pedido de vaga na escola.

Ela assentiu, aceitando o documento e guardando-o nas vestes do mesmo jeito que fez com o colar.

Eles ficaram em silencio, cada um perdido em pensamentos até que um pio da fênix Fawkes os acordou.

\- Devo relembrá-la, Srta. Granger, que ele era diferente do que estamos acostumados agora. – Hermione estava olhando Fawkes com olhos pensativos.

\- Vou me manter longe o máximo de tempo que conseguir. – ela disse.

Dumbledore riu e Hermione o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Não é assim que se trabalha com o tempo. A magia vai sentir quando for destorcida e pode ser que certos acontecimentos conspirem tanto a favor quanto contra o destino. – ela desviou os olhos e suspirou. – Uma coisa interessante isto que chamamos de magica, não é mesmo? – riu. – Eu aconselho que deixe as coisas seguirem o curso natural, afinal, o que estamos fazendo já é uma grande virada de acontecimentos. Você sabe, terríveis coisas aconteceram com bruxos que...

\- Sim. – concordou ela enquanto o cortava, de repente se erguendo e ostentando um meio sorriso no rosto. – Isso é tudo uma armação sua e eu já me vejo em vários problemas. – Dumbledore riu divertido. Ele já havia ensinado-a sua teoria sobre o tempo. – Quanto tempo devo esperar?

\- Assim que estiver pronta. – Alvo se serviu de um pouco mais de chá e voltou seus olhos para o pergaminho que estava lendo antes. Ele ajeitou seus óculos de meia lua e fingiu concentrar-se no que lia. – Essa conversa não existiu, Srta. Granger.

Ouviu ela se afastar com passos determinados até a porta, mas no ultimo momento antes de sair ela parou:

\- Que conversa? – Dumbledore sorriu para o pergaminho e a porta se fechou.

~X~

~X~

Hermione já tinha terminado o café quando Ron e Harry chegaram ao Salão. Ela lia o Profeta Diário, mas agora todas as notícias eram as mesmas: Aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado ataca de novo; Vítimas nascidas-trouxas pelas mãos de Você-sabe-quem; Mortes, tragédia, desespero, medo. Ela franziu o cenho e deixou o jornal de lado. Rony estava comendo como se o mundo fosse acabar hoje – talvez fosse – e ele estava todo machucado por conta da criação dos armamentos. Seus braços tinham vários vergões e arranhados profundos, mas ele parecia não se importar. Harry por outro lado só observou a comida, parecendo pálido e pouco falante hoje. Ele ainda estava mirando o nada quando se dirigiu a Hermione.

\- Vou dar mais uma olhada nas três ultimas memórias. – avisou, perdido em pensamentos. – Algo naquela vez que Ele veio pedir para ser professor em Hogwarts não está muito certo e não estou só me referindo ao fato de Ele já estar parecendo meio ofídico.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, mesmo não gostando da falta de atenção do amigo a realidade.

\- Eu também percebi isso.

Harry finalmente a olhou.

\- Quer vir comigo?

Ela deu um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos. Depois das noticias que lera ela estava terrivelmente mal-humorada.

\- Eu dou uma passada na Torre de Astronomia mais tarde. – prometeu.

Ron terminou de comer nesse momento. Ele estava mais maduro depois do treinamento de Minerva e as vezes até olhava os amigos de forma reprovadora como a professora. Ele olhou os dois por um tempo e sorriu fracamente.

\- Talvez hoje eu consiga terminar mais vinte se os Sonserinos cooperarem com os feitiços. – ele disse, arriscando um olhar para a mesa da Casa falada. Depois que Hogwarts começou a treinar todos os alunos com feitiços protetores e de defensa máxima, as Casas começaram a interagir. Sonserina só se tornou suportável, mas ainda era a Casa mais afastada, com poucos se oferecendo para ajudarem quando era preciso. Hermione soube que Draco Malfoy estava responsável pelos alunos de todos os primeiros anos com feitiços básicos de proteção e era sempre o primeiro a se levantar para ajudar. Ele estava tão diferente. Pena que ele só foi se esforçar para mudar o comportamento no final de Hogwarts por que, apesar de ter sido detestável, Malfoy tinha notas tão altas quanto ela e Hermione sabia que eles poderiam discutir sobre os mais diversificados assuntos de igual para igual.

\- Vamos ter fé então. – Harry murmurou.

Fé, ela pensou olhando o Profeta Diário esquecido em cima da mesa. A foto de uma mulher balançando o filho sem vida nos braços enquanto ajoelhada ao lado do marido morto nunca abandonaria sua mente. Havia muita dor e sofrimento para que houvesse fé.

~x~

Depois que ela saiu da Torre de Astronomia com Harry, mais tarde naquele dia, sua mente estava clamando por descanso. Era uma tarefa muito árdua e cansativa ficar horas e horas na Penseira, observando cada detalhe e tentando ler as entrelinhas. Este dia fora de fracasso, sem nenhuma informação nova e eles estavam voltando derrotados para a Torre da Grifinória.

Depois que Dumbledore parou de treiná-la, Hermione tinha alternado sua rotina entre procurar informações com Harry e ajudar Ron. Eles não sabiam que ele a treinara e muito menos da missão que confiara a ela. Por enquanto era assim que deveria ser. Um dia, se tudo desse certo, ela contaria a eles e juntos esperariam as coisas se ajeitarem...

... Ou tudo daria errado.

Subindo as escadas, os olhos de Harry se fechavam no meio do caminho e ela segurou-o pela cintura, colocando o braço dele sobre seu ombro. Eles subiram os degraus assim. Estava tudo escuro agora, as 23 e pouco da noite. Dumbledore passara informações falsas ao Ministério de que Hogwarts estava vazia e que os estudantes tinham sido liberados mais cedo, quando na verdade os pais clamavam pela segurança que Hogwarts poderia oferecer. Mas desde então as velas e candelabros da escola tinham sido apagados para deixar a penumbra tomar conta. Claro, aquilo era temporário. Ate alguém se importar o suficiente de dar uma olhada nas casas dos alunos para verificar a presença e Hogwarts estaria sob ataque. Era só uma questão de tempo.

\- Obrigado. – sussurrou Harry de cabeça baixa. Seus óculos estavam escorregando até a ponta do nariz e Hermione lançou um feitiço para mantê-lo no lugar. No final das escadas, Ron apareceu pelo corredor e correu até eles. Tirou Harry dos braços de Hermione e passou a carregá-lo. A morena observou os dois. Eles pareciam tão mais cansados que ela: Harry mal se mantinha em pé e Ron parecia que tinha levado balaços por todo o corpo.

\- Hey, Granger. – alguém a chamou e o Trio Dourado se virou para trás. Draco Malfoy correu até eles. Ele respirou fundo e cumprimentou os meninos com um aceno. Ele parecia tão cansado quanto eles. Seus finos fios loiros estavam uma bagunça diferente do penteado comportado que sempre tinha e havia linhas escuras embaixo dos olhos claros, mostrando que ele andara dormindo pouco desde Merlin sabe quando. – Madame Ponfrey esta com a sala cheia de quintanistas e há alguns do terceiro que estão enfermos. Ela disse que você sabe alguns conhecimentos básicos suficientes para nos ajudar.

\- Claro. – ela disse sem hesitar. – Eu voltarei para o dormitório logo depois. – avisou sob o olhar preocupado de Ron. Ele assentiu levemente, ajeitando Harry no ombro. Aproximou-se dela e plantou um beijo na sua testa dizendo "boa noite". Ela sorriu pelo carinho. Harry já estava dormindo, mas ela desejou boa noite aos dois mesmo assim, observando eles partirem pelo corredor escuro iluminado pelo lumos do ainda adormecido Harry.

Ela virou-se para Draco.

\- Onde eles estão?

\- Na sala de Aritmância. Um aluno parece ter feito uma poção extremamente errada durante a aula de Snape e agora todos vomitam e choram. – ele respondeu, virando nos calcanhares e voltando por onde tinha vindo com passos largos e rápidos. Hermione se esforçou para acompanhá-lo. – As demais salas estavam sendo usadas para os feitiços de proteção para todos os alunos e os professores estão muito ocupados. – relatou enquanto seguia pelos corredores sem olhar para ela. Depois disso ele ficou em silencio e eles continuaram assim pelo resto do caminho.

Quando chegaram à sala de Aritmância a primeira coisa que Hermione notou foi o cheiro. O odor fétido chegou até sua narina e irritou suas cavidades nasais como se fosse ácido. A sala estava com pouco mais de 15 alunos. Mesas tinham sido transfiguradas em camas e Hermione suspeitou que Draco tivesse um dedo nisso. Havia alguns setimanistas ajudando na limpeza das poças de vômito e outros confortando uns alunos que choravam copiosamente.

Hermione suspirou profundamente enquanto tirava a varinha das vestes. Ia ser uma noite muito longa.

~x~

Foi quando Ron estava falando sobre o futuro dentro de seu Salão Comunal que Hermione decidiu quando deveria começar sua missão.

-... Dois filhos. – ele sorriu rapidamente para Harry e ela. – Um trabalho pequeno no Ministério como meu pai. Eu não ligo muito para o dinheiro, desde que eu seja feliz o suficiente.

Ele arriscou um rápido olhar para Hermione que fingiu não notar. Ela não conseguia pensar nisso agora. Talvez ficar com Ron fosse o certo, não é? Não era isso que os outros esperavam dela? Mas a guerra já tinha tomado todo o seu tempo, corpo e alma e ela só conseguiria pensar em como poderia sobreviver a um ataque de Comensais se Hogwarts fosse atacada agora.

Harry os olhou por cima dos óculos.

\- Eu quero que isso acabe logo e com todos nós sobreviventes. É tudo que desejo para o futuro por enquanto.

Hermione assentiu. Sobreviver tinha sido meta de vida desde dois anos atrás, quando vieram os primeiros ataques depois do ressurgimento de Voldemort. Neville, Crabble e Goyle, Luna e vários outros morreram pegos desprevenidos em suas próprias casas, fora do período de aulas. Hermione lamentava suas mortes até hoje e ela sabia que nunca poderia esquecer ou perdoar o responsável por todo esse caos. Tanta violência e sofrimento. Por que ele queria tudo isso? Que bem faria viver pelo respeito conquistado pelo medo? Hermione vira o quanto ele era inteligente e seguindo sua linha de raciocínio, não era difícil imaginar por que ele queria imortalidade. Não que ela achasse certo, mas a busca por conhecimento e expansão do mesmo sempre poderia ser justificada. A imortalidade tinha se tornado interessante aos olhos dela desde que soubera que Harry sobrevivera à maldição da morte por causa do amor de sua mãe.

Era assim tão poderoso esse amor? Como era sentir isso? Dar a vida por alguém? Ela olhou Harry e Ron. Ela, sem duvida, entraria no fogo pelos dois.

\- Eu amo vocês. – ela disse de repente e abruptamente. Eles olharam para ela com os olhos arregalados. Houve uma pausa entre eles, onde seus amigos a olhavam sem dizer nada. Ron foi o primeiro a se recuperar. Ele sorriu amigavelmente e a abraçou no sofá que compartilhavam.

\- Também te amamos, Mione. – ele disse soltando-a. Harry sorriu genuinamente de sua poltrona e assentiu.

Mas seus pensamentos viajaram de novo depois disso. Há mais de um tipo de amor e este que ela sentia por eles era o fraternal. Hermione queria descobrir mais. Saber como seria amar uma pessoa que ela tivesse escolhido ficar para o resto da vida, proteger e cuidar, superar as dificuldades e descobrir o que há de melhor uma na outra. Como seria sentir tudo isso?

Ela não sabia, mas ela queria saber logo. E foi pensando nisso que ela tomou sua decisão.

Hermione olhou Ron e beijou sua bochecha diante do olhar confuso dele. Ela levantou-se, caminhando até Harry e fez o mesmo. Os dois a olharam sem entender e ela sorriu para eles.

\- Nunca se esqueçam que eu amo vocês. – ela disse baixinho sem deixar o sorriso morrer. Sim, então ela estaria partindo agora, mas quanto mais cedo sua missão terminasse, mais cedo ela voltaria para eles. Ela se preparou mentalmente por uns segundos e caminhou até o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Eles estavam sozinhos no Salão Comunal e ela agradeceu Merlin por isso.

\- Onde você está ind- – as palavras de Ron morreram assim que ela atravessou o retrato. Ela caminhou com passos firmes e determinados para o andar da biblioteca. Ela não olhou para trás para ver se Harry ou Ron a seguiria, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde viriam atrás dela. E ai ela não estaria mais ali.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores seu coração se apertou. Ainda bem que conseguira se despedir sem parecer tão suspeito. Ela não os veria por um bom tempo agora. Ansiedade cresceu dentro dela e Hermione já podia sentir a magia se acumulando. As correntes pareciam ter eletricidade e corriam por todo o seu corpo. Suas mãos já tremiam e ela teve que trincar os dentes para não deixar nada começar a flutuar ao seu redor. Ela apertou o passo.

Quando foi virar a esquina do corredor, seu corpo bateu em algo sólido e ela já estava indo de encontro ao chão, mas braços a seguraram pela cintura e a ajudaram a ficar de pé no momento seguinte. Ela ergueu os olhos para Draco Malfoy.

\- Cuidado. – ele avisou tardiamente com um sorriso cansado porem malicioso no rosto. Seus cabelos estavam jogados na frente dos olhos, mas Hermione viu o divertimento dançando neles. Agora sua magia tinha se acalmado um pouco e ela retomou ao controle.

\- Me perdoe. – se desvencilhou de seus braços quando a proximidade estava começando a incomodar. – E obrigada. – sorriu aquele sorriso que não alcançava os olhos e passou por ele. Sentiu-o segurando-a pelo pulso suavemente e virou-se para olhá-lo. – Sim?

\- Obrigada por ter me ajudado aquele dia. – ele disse baixinho, largando-a para colocar as mãos no bolso e abaixar a cabeça. Draco realmente tinha mudado muito, ela pensou. Os olhos azuis gelo dele ainda estavam cravados nela e Hermione não pode deixar de dar um sorriso de verdade dessa vez. – Eu estava supervisionando os alunos do terceiro ano com Snape.

\- Não se culpe. – ela disse tocando-lhe o braço suave e rapidamente. – Acidentes acontecem. Vamos agradecer que não tenha sido nada mais sério.

Ele acenou lentamente com a cabeça e sorriu de canto. Virou-se para ir embora, mas voltou-se novamente para ela, seus olhos escurecidos mesmo com a pequena luz solar que passava pelas janelas.

\- Quero te dar algo. – ele disse e Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ela ganhar algo de Draco Malfoy? Há dois anos ela teria rido. Hoje ela somente o olhou curiosa. O louro tirou algo do bolso e estendeu para ela. Hermione aceitou e observou o presente. Era um colar de ouro com um dragão ornamentado em detalhes vividos e muito bem talhados. Poderia custar mais que a casa dela. Hermione o olhou com duvida. – Minha mãe me entregou antes de morrer. Disse que meu pai tinha dado a ela como proposta de casamento.

Seu coração falhou uma batida e Hermione arregalou os olhos sem entender. O que exatamente isso significava? Draco Malfoy estava pedindo-a em casamento? Ela o olhou alarmada. Ele estava sério. Seu coração voltou a bater fortemente dessa vez e sua respiração perdeu o compasso. Ela estava pronta a argumentar algo sem sentido quando um sorriso de canto apareceu nas feições bonitas de Malfoy.

\- Não me entenda mal. – ele riu roucamente. – Ela me disse sim para fazer como meu pai e entregar a alguém que eu pretendesse me casar, - ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. - mas com tudo isso acontecendo eu duvido muito que eu sobreviva. Fique. Vai ter mais utilidade para você do que para mim.

Ok, pegadinha do Malfoy. Ela quase morrera de um ataque do coração aqui. Sua respiração voltou ao normal e ela rezou para que ele não tivesse percebido.

\- É o brasão dos Malfoy. Não posso usar se eu não for uma. – ela sorriu fracamente.

Draco parecia disposto a ficar ali o dia inteiro e fazê-la aceitar.

\- Se eu morrer não vai haver mais Malfoy. – Draco deu de ombros. – Aceite, por favor. – Hermione sorriu e guardou o colar nas vestes. Durante o ato, ela sentiu o outro colar no bolso escondido no manto e lembrou-se de não perder mais tempo. Harry e Rony poderiam estar caçando-a por Hogwarts. – Mais uma coisa. – ela o olhou. Os olhos dele se desviaram por um momento, mas logo a miraram de novo. Ele suspirou. – Caso nós consigamos sobreviver... – fez uma pausa, olhando-a nos olhos. – Considere como uma opção.

Ela levou uns segundos para entender.

Considerar uma opção? Se os dois não morrerem, considerar uma opção eles se casarem? Sem esperar sua mente processar a informação, seu coração novamente se acelerou.

\- Não quer guardar para alguém que ache mais adequada? – fez menção de pegar o colar de volta com as mãos tremendo de ansiedade, mas as mãos de Draco a impediram.

\- Eu já guardei por muito tempo. – ele murmurou e plantou um beijo na mão dela. Depois das palavras deixarem sua boca, Hermione sentiu um arrepio da espinha e algo em seu estomago se revirou. Ele tinha acabado de dizer que tinha esperado por isso por muito tempo ou era a imaginação dela? Soltou sua mão da dele suavemente e sorriu nervosamente. Não era para ser Ron dizendo coisas bonitas? Não era isso o que todos esperavam?

\- Eu vou considerar. – afirmou com a voz um pouco trêmula. Ela não sabia mais o que dizer. – Um dia sentaremos para conversar.

\- Assim espero. – Draco deu um ultimo sorriso e se afastou. Hermione observou suas costas até ele sumir por um corredor.

~x~


	2. Chapter 2

~X~

A biblioteca estava fechada, mas ela tinha a chave. Aquele era o único lugar do castelo que não estava sendo usado para os treinamentos, porém fora ali que ela aprendera tudo o que sabia com Dumbledore. Caminhou para a Sessão Restrita e fechou a porta atrás de si. A sala era toda escuridão e ela lançou um lumos para iluminar o caminho. Essa área da biblioteca estava toda bagunçada. As estantes tinham sido afastadas para que houvesse mais espaço e algumas mesas e cadeiras estavam reviradas ou em destroços pelo chão.

Ela guardou a varinha nas vestes e a bolinha brilhante ficou flutuando ao seu redor. Hermione tateou o bolso interno e pegou um colar. O brasão dos Malfoy estava enrolado na cobra de Salazar Sonserina e a morena riu fracamente pela coincidência. Ela separou os colares e resolveu usar os dois. Colocou primeiro o colar que Draco tinha lhe dado. Era longo o suficiente, chegando até o começo das curvas de seu seio e Hermione o escondeu por dentro do manto. O colar de Salazar era mais curto, ficando pouco acima de sua clavícula. Assim que o ornamento da cobra entrou em contato com sua pele, o metal pareceu esquentar e por um segundo, Hermione imaginou que algo invadiu seu corpo. Não, pior, invadiu sua magia.

Ela se desesperou, procurando algo fora de normal dentro de si e das correntes magicas, mas tudo estava igual. Fora só sua impressão? Ela não poderia descartar opções quando estava mexendo com algo do qual não sabia muito. Suspirou resignada e fechou os olhos.

Era isso. Sua missão começava agora. Voltar no passado, 54 anos atrás, e impedir Tom Riddle de se tornar Lord Voldemort.

Hermione afastou todos os pensamentos que voaram para Harry, Ron e até mesmo Malfoy e se concentrou. Ela tocou o ornamento da cobra com os dedos e se concentrou.

\- Imperium Tempore! – entoou o feitiço.

Por vários segundos nada aconteceu e ela permaneceu de olhos fechados. E então, ela ouviu o barulho de vidros se quebrando – que Hermione imaginou serem as janelas – trazendo um vento que fez suas vestes e cabelo balançarem violentamente de um lado para o outro. O chão sob seus pés pareceu tremer, mas ela continuou sem ver. Manteve-se em equilíbrio sob o vento e os tremores até a força dos dois diminuir e seus cabelos e roupas pararem de se mexer.

O processo todo deve ter demorado menos que três minutos e por isso assim ela permaneceu parada, analisando.

O vento parara de assobiar ao seu redor, deixando uma suave brisa gelada bater em seu rosto. Os sons que ouvia eram de pessoas falando ao longe e pios de corujas. Atreveu-se a abrir os olhos.

Estava em um beco mal iluminado com ruas de pedra sujas do chão à parede com algumas caixas de madeira e papelão jogadas sem cuidado. Olhou para os lados do beco. Não havia mais ninguém ali a não ser ela e as caixas. Um lado era sem saída e o outro dava em uma rua que ela não reconheceu. Olhou para si mesma para confirmar se estava do mesmo jeito. Sim, nada mudara. O manto negro que ia ate seus pés e por baixo desses as vestes da Grifinória. Sentiu os colares e tateou a carta lacrada no bolso escondido.

Agora só restava saber se realmente tinha dado certo, ela pensou com a ansiedade crescendo. Ela tinha que se acalmar. Perda de controle de emoções significava perda de controle da magia que havia dentro dela. Às vezes, mas de qualquer jeito era bom sempre estar controlada.

Ela respirou fundo e desceu o beco até a rua que também era de pedra. O movimento de pessoas andando se fez presente e Hermione se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava no Beco Diagonal. Bruxos iam e vinham, entrando e saindo das lojas e mal a olharam. Hermione tentou ver suas roupas, mas eles usavam mantos parecidos com o dela. Afinal, estava frio e ela começou a sentir o vento gélido adentrar suas roupas de verão da Grifinória.

Alguém esbarrou nela e reclamou audivelmente quando ambos quase caíram. Ela se ajeitou rapidamente e virou-se para se desculpar quando a visão da pessoa a fez calar-se. O louro a olhou com uma carranca, mas por pouco tempo. Ela só pode olhá-lo com os olhos arregalados.

O garoto a sua frente não deveria ter mais de 17 anos, mas era consideravelmente mais alto, uma cabeça quase, de modo que ela teve que erguer o rosto para observá-lo. Seus olhos azuis agora pareciam divertidos enquanto a olhavam de cima. O maxilar dele era másculo e o nariz reto. A boca estava retorcida em um sorriso sarcástico. O estranho era que seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e alguns fios louros caiam sobre os olhos.

\- Malfoy... – ela murmurou e o garoto franziu o cenho para ela. Apesar da semelhança, o formato do rosto, o olhar e sua expressão eram totalmente diferentes do Draco Malfoy que conhecia. Hermione praguejou internamente pelo erro que cometeu. Sua magia vibrava ao redor dela e ela se perguntou se o garoto louro a sua frente podia sentir. As mãos dela tremiam, mas a manga comprida do manto a cobria.

\- Eu te conheço? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca e muito mais grave do que a voz do Malfoy que ela falara há alguns minutos. Então tinha realmente funcionado, ela pensou ansiosa. A menos que eles não fossem relacionados em nada, mas disso ela duvidava mortalmente. Ela realmente voltara no tempo, no tempo que Dumbledore preparara no colar. Ela estava nos anos 40.

Piscou, voltando a realidade depois que percebeu que o garoto a chamara novamente.

\- Me perdoe. – ela murmurou como tinha feito com Draco momentos atrás. Sorriu brevemente e lhe deu as costas, subindo a rua cheia e se afastando rapidamente. Ela não poderia já chegar e mudar algo tão drástico assim. Ouviu-o tentando alcançá-la, mas ela já estava muito longe.

Os bruxos dos anos 40 não se diferenciavam em nada dos bruxos de 90, ela pensou divertida, observando alguns homens lerem o jornal local, mulheres com crianças no colo e adolescentes entrando em lojas escolares ou de doces.

Ela concentrou-se em achar o Caldeirão Furado na rua apinhada de pessoas e o encontrou logo. Não havia mudado muito e dentro do recinto continuava o mesmo ar familiar de café da manha com cerveja. Hermione riu internamente enquanto procurava alguém para atendê-la. Uma mulher baixinha a achou entre as dezenas de bruxos que deixavam o lugar muito cheio e barulhento. Ela segurava uma bandeja com café e sorriu amavelmente para Hermione.

\- Bem-vinda ao Caldeirão Furado. Como posso ajuda-la?

\- Eu gostaria de um quarto para no mínimo três noites, por favor. – pediu polidamente e a mulher assentiu, rapidamente a levando por corredores e escadas até o quarto de numero 22 no segundo andar. Hermione não se surpreendeu pelo preço estar mais barato do que 50 anos no futuro e agradeceu Dumbledore para alertá-la a sempre andar com galeões no bolso.

Assim que acertou com a mulher – Anitta – ela saiu à procura do Corujal e o descobriu em um ponto diferente, onde deveria ser a atual loja dos Weasleys. O pensamento a fez ficar com um aperto no coração, mas ela engoliu os sentimentos. Ela precisava enviar a carta que Dumbledore escrevera para o atual Diretor de Hogwarts: Armando Dippet. A carta que a deixaria entrar na escola de magia como refugiada da guerra e com uma conta no banco de algum bruxo que Dumbledore teve muito cuidado ao escolher para Hermione se colocar em seu lugar.

Depois de mandar a carta, comprar algumas roupas de época – que ela sinceramente odiou – ela voltou ao Caldeirão Furado, ainda impressionada com os bruxos na rua. Alguns até a cumprimentaram, tirando seus chapéus em uma curta reverencia. Ela sorriu para todos eles e chegou ao seu destino. O Caldeirão ainda estava apinhado de bruxos, mas ela conseguiu fazer seu caminho até o quarto e lá se trancar para pensar. Ela não tinha muitos pertences com ela, a não ser os colares, alguns galeões e a chave da biblioteca de Hogwarts. O que tinha de fazer agora era esperar.

Dumbledore a enviara nessa missão com a intenção de evitar as guerras que estavam acontecendo no futuro e Hermione fora escolhida para realizar tal feito. Mas para isso varias pesquisas e alertas foram feitos. 1°: Eles tinham que ter certeza que não seria estranho uma garota de 17 anos chegar em Londres em tempos de guerra, então decidiram que ela seria uma refugiada de guerra de uma vila qualquer que tenha sido dizimada durante a guerra de Grindewald em 1943. 2°: Escolher um morto para reviver para que Hermione se colocasse em seu lugar. Este foi bem mais difícil de encontrar, mas com a mente dos dois trabalhando juntas, eles encontraram um garoto de 17 anos que morreu pelos seguidores de Grindewald. Ele era sangue puro e ficou desconhecido para ela e Dumbledore o porquê do menino ter sido morto, mas duvidas de lado, Hermione Granger virou o garoto do vilarejo: Chad Houser. O garoto não era conhecido e poucas pessoas sabiam sobre ele, o que a permitiu continuar sendo feminina e manter o primeiro nome. 3°: Dumbledore fez a carta em nome de um orfanato na vila ao lado da de Chad Houser que supostamente tinha abrigado o garoto. Mas o estabelecimento só estava abrigando as crianças mais jovens e como ela era quase de maior, queriam manda-la para a escola.

Os alertas sobre Riddle eram os piores.

Ela teria que observá-lo em tudo sem chamar muita atenção no começo. Ver seus hábitos e costumes, descobrir o que de mal que ele já havia feito e impedir os próximos. E claro, para isso ela teria que estar bem perto dele. Na mesma Casa. Ela estremeceu ante o pensamento de ir para Sonserina, mas logo se focou novamente. Hermione teria que ter uma relação próxima a ele, mas todos sabiam como Tom Riddle era com relação à proximidade de pessoas então ambos concordaram que ela deveria se ingressar no círculo de seguidores dele – que obviamente já deveria existir – e obedecer suas ordens por enquanto. Mas isso bem depois de ela conseguir todas as informações de que precisava e só então começar a chamar sua atenção. Isso não seria difícil, ela pensou com um sorriso.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione decidiu tomar banho. Assim que tirou as vestes e ficou apenas de calcinha e sutiã, ela se olhou no espelho de corpo inteiro que se encontrava ao lado da cama. Ela até que gostava de seu corpo. Seios não tão grandes, curvas que acentuavam seu quadril e bunda e suas pernas também curvilíneas e bonitas. É claro que ele seria mais bonito sem as cicatrizes que corriam por quase todas as partes de seu corpo. Havia tantas que ela já perdera a conta. Poucas eram do treinamento com Dumbledore, algumas dos Comensais da Morte no qual ela tentara proteger os alunos enquanto eles ainda estavam entrando dentro dos feitiços protetores de Hogwarts no ano passado. Luna morrera assim, em seus braços, sendo acertada por um Toforeo no peito que ricocheteou no ombro esquerdo de Hermione. A morena desconfiava que a loira tivesse entrado na frente do feitiço que tinha sido direcionado a ela. As outras cicatrizes, em sua maioria, ela ganhara na Mansão Malfoy, onde ela e Harry foram capturados. Só estava ela, Bellatrix, Narcisa e Draco na sala. Ela levara tantos crucios e tantos feitiços dilaceradores que eles cobriam quase toda a sua pele, mas foi aí que Draco e Narcisa se mostraram infiltrados do lado de Dumbledore e salvaram ela e Harry das mãos da Comensal. Narcisa morrera nesse dia, travando batalha com a irmã, mas não antes de fazer Bellatrix pagar por todos os erros cometidos. Narcisa morrera pouco tempo depois de matar a irmã, sangrando por nariz, olhos, boca e ouvidos. Mas a cicatriz do qual ela mais odiava era a que tinha na mão direita, que ela conseguira no quinto ano, quando a AD invadiu o Ministério. Depois que Sirius morrera e Harry foi atrás de Bellatrix, ela conseguiu se livrar de Aleto e ir atrás dele. Quando o alcançou, Harry já estava no chão e Voldemort estava ao seu lado, pronto para mata-lo. O coração de Hermione parara na hora e ela não aguentou. Mandou um feitiço qualquer para o ofídico e observou aliviada ele voar alguns metros longe de Harry. Antes de Dumbledore chegar, ela e Voldemort travaram uma batalha, mas Hermione ainda era fraca e no final, acabou no chão também, a maldição cruciatus ainda percorrendo por seu corpo. Voldemort rira enquanto a esnobava e chamava de fraca, dizendo que ela nunca conseguiria proteger ninguém e que ele faria todos os relacionados de Harry Potter desaparecerem. Ela estava grogue por causa de um feitiço dele e mal percebeu quando ele tomara a sua mão com força, unhas rasgando sua pele. Ele encostara a varinha na palma da mão e Hermione e escrevera FRACA em sua pele ardentemente, onde ali ela ficaria permanentemente. Dumbledore chegou logo após e depois de toda a confusão se acabar, ele ofereceu-se para apagar a marca. Ela aceitou e então a palavra virou uma nova cicatriz em sua mão.

Hermione apertou sua mão direita e caminhou para o banheiro. Ela deixou a agua fria para esfriar os pensamentos mortíferos que passaram em sua mente contra Voldemort. Ele era uma pessoa má e nada do que fizesse iria muda-lo internamente. Dumbledore então a aconselhara fazê-lo mudar o foco de seu ódio e ela não via jeito mais fácil além de se tornar o próprio foco. Mas isso ia contra o que eles tinham combinado e Hermione deveria achar outro jeito.

Além disso, Dumbledore colocara muito esforço em avisá-la para não matar Tom Riddle, ela pensou resmungando quando saiu do banheiro, a pele limpa e os cabelos molhados. Com um aceno da varinha, ela estava seca e vestiu suas roupas logo. Quando olhou pela janela, surpreendeu-se de como o dia tinha passado rápido. Ela chegara pela manhã e agora o sol já se punha ao longe.

Então ela estava mesmo no passado, pensou nostalgicamente enquanto colocava os colares de volta no pescoço e seus pensamentos voaram até Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Ele andava tão cansado e para baixo depois do caos que acontecera em sua Mansão e sua mãe morrera. E então ele dera a ela o ultimo pertence que a mãe dele entregara a Draco antes de morrer. Isso era bastante confuso. Por que entregar a ela sem mais nem menos? Ele nunca demonstrara um sinal de afeto para ela em todos esses anos e então BUM, talvez eu possa morrer amanhã então fique com este colar de casamento que minha mãe me deu antes de morrer, ai talvez se eu não morrer você possa considerar se casar comigo.

Nada fazia sentido nisso, ela concluiu.

Desistindo das confusões que só ela conseguia arranjar, ela saiu do quarto, seguindo para a sala de jantar do Caldeirão. Ainda havia muitas pessoas, mas o movimento estava menor e as conversas estavam baixas o suficiente quando ela chegou. Hermione encontrou Anitta correndo de um lado para o outro com pedidos e fez o seu próprio a bruxa baixinha. Não havia mesas vazias e ela perguntou gentilmente a uns bruxos que estavam jogando xadrez bruxo por um lugar. Ela não ficaria por muito tempo mesmo e sorriu quando eles abriram rapidamente um espaço para ela. Enquanto seu pedido não chegava, ela ouviu a conversa dos bruxos.

\- ... Aquela prisão que foi construída para os bruxos malignos como Grindewald e seus seguidores. – um homem que aparentava 40 anos disse enquanto tomava firewhiskey. – _Azkaban_ se bem me lembro.

Azkaban foi construída nos anos 40, ela descobriu surpresa. E falavam sobre Grindewald livremente, apesar de o temerem, e Hermione não pode deixar de comparar os dois Lordes das Trevas. Na época dela, Voldemort era tabu e o medo estava em todos os lugares, mesmo entre os bruxos puros-sangues.

\- Sim, sim... E ouvi dizer que colocaram dementadores em volta. Da pra acreditar? – o outro bruxo replicou. – Eles conseguiram achar utilidade para esses sugadores desgraçados. – disse sarcasticamente enquanto fazia um movimento com um peão no tabuleiro.

O bruxo com que jogava lhe deu um olhar irritado e apontou para Hermione.

\- Há uma mulher à mesa, Erick.

\- Ah, sim, mil perdões.

Ela sorriu para eles e balançou a cabeça. Seu pedido chegou e ela comeu em silencio, ainda ouvindo os bruxos discutirem.

\- Até onde eu sei – começou o primeiro homem que tinha falado. – Ele está atrás de alguma coisa.

\- Ou alguém. – replicou um dos que estavam jogando. – Já que esta matando até bruxos de puro-sangue.

Hermione de repente se viu interessada na conversa. Afinal, a pessoa que ela estava substituindo no passado também tinha sido um puro-sangue morto por Grindewald.

\- Sim, mas você sabe como são os rumores. – o tal de Erick disse, movendo uma peça. – Também ouvi dizer que é de Dumbledore que está atrás. Pior, o Ministro.

\- Faris Spavin é muito bem protegido, todos sabemos, assim como Hogwarts, mas, se fosse qualquer um desses, ele já saberia onde encontrá-los.

\- Verdade seja dita, sim, por isto digo que é _algo_ que ele procura.

\- Quanta teimosia, Giani.

\- Escutem o que eu digo: Ele esta atrás de algo e quando achar, nada vai impedi-lo de dominar o Ministério.

Erick arregalou os olhos.

\- Que absurdo! Onde escutou essas coisas? O Ministério nunca cairá.

Hermione sorriu fracamente, decidindo que já ouvira demais. Ela não tinha tempo para se preocupar com Grindewald, uma vez que ela sabia que ele jamais pusera os pés em Hogwarts. Pediu licença aos três senhores e foi para seu quarto. Assim que fechou a porta, batidas chamaram sua atenção. Ela olhou para trás e viu uma coruja marrom batendo com o bico em sua janela. Hermione correu até ela, já entusiasmada, e abriu o vidro. A coruja deu uma volta em seu quarto, percebendo que não havia nenhuma superfície adequada e então pousou no ombro dela.

Hermione tirou o envelope da pata da coruja e seu coração se acelerou ao ver o emblema de Hogwarts da carta que tirou de lá de dentro. Ou o Diretor a tinha aceito ou estaria pedindo desculpas e dizendo um belo NÃO. Suas mãos começaram a tremer ao quebrar o selo e seus cabelos se levantaram como se gravidade não houvesse no dicionário deles. A coruja em seu ombro começou a tentar bicar suas melenas e ela rolou os olhos, respirando profundamente enquanto abria a carta.

" _Cara Hermione Houser_

 _Lamento saber da tragédia que lhe aconteceu e lhe mando meus mais sinceros pêsames. A carta que me enviou esta manhã confirmava que você era puro-sangue e fiquei me perguntando por que estaria fugindo. Não me entenda mal, mas como Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, é meu dever saber do histórico de cada aluno, ainda mais em tempos de guerra. De qualquer modo, sua história foi comprovada e eu tenho a alegria de declarar que você foi aceita na nossa escola. Abrimos sua conta antiga no banco Gringotts e há alguma fortuna ali dentro, herança de seus pais. A chave está dentro do envelope. Abaixo segue a lista do material que você precisa. Espero vê-la em meu escritório na manhã de segunda-feira por volta das 07h00min. Use o Floo._

 _Armando Dippet, Ordem de Merlin, segunda classe, Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts."_

Hermione mordeu os lábios, mas nem assim conseguiu impedir o sorriso de brotar em sua face. Até agora, tudo estava indo de acordo com o plano, ela pensou enquanto afastava seus cabelos do bico raivoso da coruja com as mãos ainda tremendo e acabou dando um tapa nela, o que resultou em um machucado em sua mão antes do animal voar piando de seu ombro para fora. Ela suspirou resignada e nem isso tirou o sorriso de seu rosto. Então era isso. Hogwarts em três dias.

~X~


	3. Chapter 3

~X~

Sábado e Domingo passaram voando. Ela fez as compras do material depois de pegar o dinheiro no Gringotts e pagou Anitta como domingo sendo sua última noite. O engraçado que aconteceu no final de semana foi ela entrar naquela velha loja onde encontrara Bichento no futuro e... Bem. Ela achou Bichento. Só que ele era menor, como se tivesse apenas meses, e ela se apaixonou novamente. Então agora ela estava com uma malão de materiais e roupas e Bichento dentro de uma gaiola. Ela resolveu conjurar o malão com o feitiço extensor indetectável e antes que se arrependesse guardou o animal lá dentro. Seria por pouco tempo de qualquer maneira, até ela se acomodar em Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, pensou enquanto se despedia de Anitta com um sorriso e seguia para a lareira desgastada da sala de jantar do Caldeirão. Ela estava voltando para Hogwarts, em uma época que não havia guerras – pelo menos não dentro da escola – e poderia voltar a aprender de verdade. Hermione passara quase um ano sob feitiços e maldições para a guerra que ela quase se esquecera de que havia sim feitiços inofensivos.

Pegou um pouco de pó de Floo e respirou profundamente. O sorriso não abandonara seu rosto enquanto murmurava "Hogwarts, escritório do Diretor". Sentiu o puxão costumeiro em seu umbigo quando atravessou as lareiras e saiu pisando firme em uma sala diferente. A sala era a mesma de Dumbledore no futuro, mas diferente mesmo assim. Os quadros nas paredes eram de pessoas que Hermione nunca vira na vida e eles a olhavam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Só havia uma mesa e duas cadeiras, sendo uma ocupada por um homem gordo. Em cima da mesa havia vários papeis e documentos de cor amarelada, juntos com alguns livros e tintas. Haviam varias outras coisas pelo escritório como estantes com livros ou objetos mágicos, um cofre pendurado no teto e candelabros apagados. O contraste de diferença entre os dois escritórios era que este estava arrumado, ela pensou nostalgicamente.

Aproximou-se com passos lentos da mesa do Diretor. Armando Dippet era um homem baixo e gordo, de cara arredondada e nariz torto. Seus olhos eram castanhos e pequenos. Ele largou a pena com a qual escrevia em um pergaminho e deu um sorriso rápido para Hermione. Ela largou seu malão ao lado da cadeira e sentou-se.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Houser. – cumprimentou com a voz grave.

\- Bom dia, Diretor Dippet. – ela sorriu para ele. Há alguns dias atrás ela cumprimentara seu Diretor do futuro de uma maneira parecida. Só que agora ela era Houser e não Granger e este era Dippet, não Dumbledore.

\- Mais uma vez eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – ele disse e ela assentiu brevemente. Sim, seus pais e sua vila tinham sido dizimados pro Grindewald e ela não poderia esquecer-se disso. – Vou explicar basicamente como Hogwarts funciona. Há quatro casas separando alunos por desejos, intenções ou sentimentos parecidos e você será selecionada para uma dessas Casas por um chapéu magico. As aulas são das 08h00min as 17h00min, sendo o café da manhã as 07h00min, o almoço as 12h00min e o jantar das 17h00min as 18h00min. O toque de recolher é até as 20h00min onde os alunos já deverão estar em seus respectivos Salões Comunais. Os Monitores patrulham os corredores até o amanhecer em horários alternados nos dias de semana e devo alertá-la para nunca sair de seu dormitório durante esse período. Creio que não quer uma detenção logo de cara, não é mesmo? – apesar de falar algo sério, seus olhos brilhavam em divertimento e, mesmo que vagamente, ele lembrou-lhe Dumbledore. Dippet abriu sua gaveta e tirou o Chapéu Seletor de lá de dentro. – Venha até aqui, por favor, Srta. Houser. Vamos sorteá-la.

Hermione deu a volta na mesa de Dippet e se abaixou ligeiramente para que ele conseguisse colocar o Chapéu em sua cabeça sem que ele se levantasse.

Chapéu em sua cabeça, Hermione esperou ele dizer algo. Ela sentiu a mágica do objeto magico se infiltrando em sua mente e ela colocou mais reforços em sua já protegida memória. _Hmm. Interessante. Vejo que você tem uma mente muito bem protegida._ Ela ouviu a voz do Chapéu em sua cabeça. _Pergunto-me o que quer esconder... Mas não é da minha conta._ Ela deu um pequeno suspiro ao ouvir a frase e esperou. _Você é muito inteligente, posso sentir isso, assim como é corajosa, mas há algo de obscuro em você._ Hermione quase rolou os olhos. Algo obscuro nela? Estaria ele falando das incontáveis vidas de Comensais da Morte que ela tirara? Ou de seus arrependimentos depois disso? Ou de seus medos? Ela franziu o cenho. _Com sua mente bloqueada, a única coisa que posso concluir é isso. Eu sugeriria Grifinória, pois consigo ouvir esta Casa em questão lhe chamando..._ Sonserina, ela chiou para ele. Ela precisava ir para Sonserina. _Sonserina? Sim... Seria minha segunda opção, é claro. Quer tanto assim Sonserina?_

Não foi preciso que ela o respondesse.

\- Esta senhorita irá para Sonserina, Diretor. – o Chapéu anunciou em voz alta e Hermione controlou a vontade de fazer uma careta. Era para lá que ela deveria ir, não é? Mas por que ela estava com raiva? E por que seria a segunda opção do Chapéu lhe mandar para lá? Tirou rapidamente o Chapéu de sua cabeça, antes que começasse a culpá-lo e o entregou para Dippet.

\- Sonserina! Ah, que ótimo. – o Diretor sorriu para ela e ela forçou aquele sorriso que nunca chegava aos seus olhos. Que ótimo? – Eu tenho um aluno exemplar da Sonserina, Monitor, muito bem disciplinado e educado. - comentou distraídamente ao voltar o chapéu para seu lugar na gaveta e fechá-la.

Ah, claro. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Apesar de sua honra Grifinória estar chorando, ela engoliu em seco e deixou as diferenças de lado. Os Sonserinos poderiam até ser bulinadores e se acharem superiores, mas nos anos 90, depois da guerra, eles se tornaram suportáveis e até passaram a ajudar, embora fosse apenas para proteger Hogwarts, como um objetivo em comum. Ela pensou em Malfoy por um instante. Este sim era um Sonserino que havia mostrado como eles não eram tão ruins.

Ela deveria deixar este preconceito de lado, para poder entrar nesta Casa, mas é claro que elaborar o plano em mente era muito mais fácil do que segui-lo.

\- Você tem 17 anos, o que a coloca no sexto ano, Srta. Houser. – Dippet avisou com a voz alegre.

Ah, sim, ela tinha 17 anos nessa época. Seria bom fazer o sexto ano outra vez, sem as complicações da guerra e pessoas morrendo constantemente. Só ela, os estudos e a caça a Voldemort.

\- Bom. Falta meia hora para o café-da-manhã acabar. Vamos para o Grande Salão, vou lhe apresentar aos estudantes. Deixe o malão ai, conjurá-lo-ei para o seu quarto mais tarde. – Dippet avisou enquanto se levantava com um muxoxo e já seguia porta a fora.

Hermione começou a suar frio enquanto retirava uma mochila com seu material da mala e o encantava para segui-la flutuando. Ela ficou ao lado de Dippet enquanto o seguia pelos corredores. Seu estomago se contorceu de ansiedade e veio aquele frio na barriga. Você já passou por isso antes, ela lembrou tentando respirar devagar, a diferença é que o Lord das Trevas vai estar lá. Na mesma mesa, te observando.

Suas mãos já tremiam. Ela deu uma rápida olhada nas roupas que vestia. Uma blusa de algodão branca de botões e uma saia preta até os joelhos que prendiam a blusa. Uma sapatilha preta sem salto nos pés. Ela nem tentou domar seus cabelos, já que os cachos ainda eram moda nos anos 40. Ela não usava mais nenhum acessório e já estava achando suficiente de utensílios no corpo. A varinha estava entre a saia e a blusa e como Dippet não disse nada, Hermione assim deixou. Com a blusa que usava, o colar de Salazar Sonserina só aparecia um pouquinho e do colar dos Malfoy só aparecia a corrente. Ela tocou levemente o colar de Draco, só para senti-lo, e mal percebeu quando Dippet entrou no corredor que os professores usavam para ir para o Salão.

Ela engoliu em seco quando ele abriu as portas, seu coração batendo freneticamente no peito.

As portas se abriram com um ranger alto e antes que pisasse dentro do lugar, Hermione ouviu as conversas morrerem imediatamente. Controlou sua magia e sua ansiedade com um morder de lábios e seguiu Dippet para frente da mesa dos professores. Ela não ousou olhar nenhum deles e manteve seu olhar para os alunos separados pelas quatro mesas. O silencio foi substituído por burburinhos e Hermione já nem sabia mais onde enfiar suas mãos que não parava de tremer. Já aconteceu uma vez, lembra? Já aconteceu, e você vai superar essa, ela pensou acalmando as batidas do seu coração. Onde está sua coragem Grifinória?

Depois disso ela controlou a respiração magicamente e sua tremedeira passou. Ela olhou Dippet que tentava acalmar as vozes que se erguiam.

\- Alunos, alunos. – ele finalmente disse erguendo as mãos. O silencio novamente reinou. – Quero que deem boas vindas a nossa nova aluna: Hermione Houser. – houve uma comoção rápida onde apenas alguns responderam. – Ela veio de Misffitigan, uma vila ao norte da Inglaterra e agora ficará conosco. – ele não explicou o porquê ela tinha saído da vila e ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Um novo burburinho começou. – Ela estará cursando o sexto ano e sua Casa já foi sorteada. – uma pausa, e então Hermione pode sentir a ansiedade dos alunos. Ela imaginava que seria por abrigarem uma desconhecida no meio do ano letivo. Era misterioso e eles queriam saber sobre ela. Era o que ela achava pelo menos. – Sonserina!

Ela não esperava que os Sonserinos fossem fazer tanto escândalo, mas ela não pode deixar de dar um sorriso de lado quando a Casa se levantou da mesa , aplaudiu e gritou. Dippet deu uns tapinhas em suas costas, encorajando-a a sentar-se com seus novos colegas. Ela deu uma rápida olhada na mesa da Grifinória e atraiu vários olhares, mas logo seguiu para a mesa prata e verde. Ela localizou uns sextanista que abriram um espaço na mesa para ela. Hermione desfez o feitiço da mochila e a pegou com a mão, indo sentar-se no local que lhe davam. Tomou cuidado com a saia ao sentar-se, pouco acostumada com aquilo lhe atrapalhando.

Respirou fundo antes de olhar em volta. Seu olhar primeiro viajou para quem estava a sua frente. Um louro de olhos claros a olhava pouco interessado enquanto comia seu ensopado. Ao lado dele se encontrava uma menina de cabelos negros enrolados com sorriso perverso que Hermione logo odiou. A sua esquerda havia uma ruiva com o rosto apoiado na mão, sua comida totalmente esquecida, que a olhava com olhos verdes curiosos e brincalhões. Finalmente olhou a sua direita e seu coração parou. La estava ele, com aquele sorriso superior na face e a olhando de cima. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com um sentimento que ela não reconheceu e ele passou a mão pelo cabelo já perfeitamente arrumado.

Ela se desligou dos burburinhos assim que ele falou com ela.

\- Ora, ora, ora. – ele disse, fazendo aquela parte da mesa silenciar-se para ouvir o que tinha a dizer para a novata. – Há quanto tempo. – murmurou maliciosamente.

Hermione controlou a ansiedade e deu um sorriso culposo.

\- Olá. – disse simplesmente ao olhar Malfoy nos olhos. Quer dizer. Este só poderia ser o Malfoy, certo?

\- Você ainda me deve uma boa explicação, Srta. Houser. – ele deu uma rápida olhadela nela dos pés a cabeça e então sorriu mais largamente, como se gostasse do que via. Hermione estava tendo um serio problema para controlar seus sentimentos.

\- Claro, Sr... Malfoy? – ela perguntou em tom de dúvida, o que fez o louro semicerrar os olhos brevemente antes de dar um sorriso galanteador. Enquanto eles estavam sentados, ficavam quase da mesma altura, Hermione pensou, incomodada com a proximidade.

\- Abraxas Malfoy.

Hermione sabia que já ouviu o nome vindo da boca de Draco e ficou se perguntando se estaria na frente de seu avô. O que na verdade não era muito bom para se pensar, ela concluiu.

A ruiva ao seu lado a cutucou e ela se virou com um sorriso.

\- Misffitigan? – ela disparou a pergunta antes que Hermione respirasse. – Por isso seu sotaque é meio estranho. O seu cabelo é lindo! É alguma técnica do norte? Como faz para deixa-los tão volumoso?

\- Hã. – ela respondeu franzindo o cenho. O louro a sua frente suspirou.

\- Ignore-a. É o que todos fazemos. – ele disse rolando os olhos e a morena ao seu lado concordou com um risinho odioso.

A ruiva mostrou a língua para os dois.

\- Sou Lenna Tavarys. – ela disse sorrindo para Hermione. – Olha, que bom que você veio pra Sonserina, as outras casas são tãaaaao meia boca. – Hermione não pode deixar de rir. Era tão estranho o jeito que a ruiva falava. – Normalmente somos só eu, Nathan e Gabrielle. – ela mirou Malfoy com olhos maliciosos. – Mas Abe trocou logo de... – sua frase morreu quando Malfoy a olhou com o cenho franzido, advertindo-a com seus olhos azuis. Hermione nem tentou entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela mal havia chego e já estava socializando-se com Sonserinos. – Mas enfim. – Lenna riu sem graça. – Por que você veio no meio do ano? Aconteceu alguma coisa em Misffitigan?

\- Ah, sim. – Hermione concordou com a cabeça e logo as conversas perto deles morreram novamente. Ela tentou não gaguejar com toda atenção que estava recebendo. Isso era muito diferente da Hogwarts que se lembrava. – Grindewald atacou o vilarejo. Dizimou-o por completo. – ela disse suavemente. Observou a cara de espanto que passou pelos rostos dos Sonserinos em silêncio.

\- E seus pais? – a que Hermione julgou ser Gabrielle perguntou de olhos arregalados. Talvez sua primeira impressão da morena estivesse errada.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, pensando em seus próprios pais. Este, _sim_ , era um assunto delicado para ela. Foi logo no começo dos ataques, no sexto ano. Ela ainda estava se preparando para manda-los para a Austrália quando não houve mais tempo para programar sua despedida. Os Comensais chegaram antes dela e provavelmente não sabiam exatamente em qual casa os pais dela moravam, já que bombardearam a rua toda. Os aurores não a deixaram nem chegar perto do local e desde aquele dia, Hermione sentiu que algo dentro dela tinha morrido junto com os pais. No dia seguinte, tentaram invadir A'Toca e Hermione se viu tomada pela fúria. Ela ignorara avisos e alertas e correra para fora loucamente, tacando fogo no primeiro Comensal que viu e um Bombarda no próximo. O terceiro tentou escapar voando naquelas névoas negras, mas Hermione lançou um feitiço que ricocheteara em sua perna e ele caiu os dez metros de costas no chão. Ele correra até ele, mas os Weasleys e Harry a alcançaram e a imobilizaram, apenas estuporando o Comensal que tinha raízes crescendo na perna esquerda.

Ela foi libertada de suas memórias quando sentiu Lenna pegar sua mão com as dela.

\- Eu sinto muito. Foi indelicado da parte de Gabrielle perguntar. – ela disse compadecida e ouviu um protesto da morena. Hermione mirou os olhos de Lenna. Então ela realmente tivera uma visão errada de Sonserina, mas isto não mudava o fato de que, por dentro, eles tinham ainda aquela coisa detestável.

\- Tudo bem. – assegurou, desvencilhando-se das mãos da ruiva. Hermione deu uma olhada no ensopado, mas não estava sentindo fome. Ela pensou em Harry e Ron. O que diriam se soubessem o que ela estava fazendo? Socializando-se com as cobras para tentar chegar à Lord Voldemort? Espantou os pensamentos antes que se arrependesse de estar ali.

Abraxas abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se calou de repente. Seu corpo ficou ereto e ele olhou para algum ponto acima da cabeça de Hermione, procurando alguém com os olhos. Ela ainda estava impressionada com sua beleza e de como ele era parecido com Draco quando sentiu uma pequena onda de eletricidade passar por ela. Essa onda vagou por seu corpo e tentou entrar suavemente em sua mente e Hermione entendeu assustada que alguém estava usando Legilimência nela. Suas barreiras ficavam erguidas automaticamente 24h por dia, mas a castanha deu um jeito de reforçá-las sem transparecer em seu rosto a mudança de magia que ela utilizou para se proteger. Oclumência era algo que tomava muita magia dela, mas ela não era qualquer novata no assunto, uma vez que Dumbledore a ensinara muito bem. Ela deu uma olhada ao redor, tentando localizar a fonte, e acabou mirando na mesma direção que Malfoy.

Seu corpo gelou e seu coração falhou uma batida. Ela tentou não arregalar os olhos ao olhá-lo. Ela estivera preparada para isso não estivera? Seu coração agora batia freneticamente e ela o ouvia zunir em seu ouvido. Era ele. _Ele._ Suas mãos tremeram fortemente quando a corrente de magica se desviou de seu percurso e Hermione não conseguiu mais controla-la. Ela sabia que algumas coisas devem ter começado a flutuar quando alguém disse "Ué", mas ela não prestou muita atenção.

O garoto que a estava olhando intensamente tinha uma expressão vazia no rosto. Ele estava cinco metros distante dela, a comida tão intocada quanto a dela. Seus olhos eram negros, assim como os cabelos e Hermione tinha certeza que eles seriam encaracolados nas pontas. Seu nariz era fino e fazia uma curva perfeita. Seu maxilar também tinha traços finos e mesmo assim pareciam másculos. Apesar de ele estar com aquela expressão de nada, Hermione já a tinha visto muitas vezes e sabia diferenciar seus sentimentos. Tom Riddle estava mirando-a com raiva. E continuava a castigar sua mente enquanto tentava penetrá-la.

Sua cabeça começou a doer e, mesmo assim, em um segundo de loucura, ela sorriu desafiadoramente para ele. O semblante de Riddle não mudou, mas ela conseguiu pegar um brilho vermelho passando por seus olhos antes dele se virar para frente e fingir que ela não existia.

Ela também desviou os olhos quando o sentiu parar de tentar ler sua mente e olhou para Abraxas. Ele estava atônico e arregalou os olhos para Hermione. Ela estava tão perplexa quanto ele e observou alguns pratos de comida flutuarem ao redor. A castanha lançou um feitiço em si mesma sem varinha e não verbal para melhorar sua dor latejante na cabeça e dispersar um pouco de magia antes que ela mesma começasse a voar por ai. Os pratos de comida voltaram ao estado normal, ela percebeu aliviada.

Abraxas deu uma rápida olhadela em Riddle, averiguando se ele não estava olhando e inclinou-se para Hermione. De repente, ela se esqueceu dos outros e concentrou-se em Malfoy. A proximidade entre os dois fez algo estranho acontecer dentro de Hermione. Ela travou a respiração.

\- Você não vai querer se meter com aquele cara ali. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido rapidamente. – Fique longe dele. – ele se levantou bruscamente, assustando a castanha. Ele franziu o cenho e fechou os olhos por um momento antes de continuar: - E de mim também, por favor. – e então ele saiu com passos firmes para o outro lado da mesa, onde Hermione o viu sentar-se de frente com Riddle. Voldemort com certeza deve tê-lo chamado, ela pensou seriamente.

\- Pelas meias de Merlin, olhem a hora! – Lenna gritou levantando-se também e ela desviou os olhos do louro. – Vamos nos atrasar. Qual é a sua primeira aula, Hermione? – ela ainda teria que se acostumar com a falante amiga que de algum jeito estranho lembrou uma mistura de Luna com ela mesma.

Hermione pegou o papel com seus horários na mochila e procurou as aulas de segunda-feira, ainda muito perturbada pelo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Suas mãos tremiam, fazendo o papel difícil de ler.

\- Tenho aula de Feitiços, seguida de Runas Antigas e uma de Trato de Criaturas mágicas antes do almoço. – ela leu em voz alta e Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha loura perfeita enquanto se levantava.

\- Runas Antigas? Ninguém estuda isso. – ele fez descaso e Gabrielle riu. Os dois saíram da mesa juntos com os Sonserinos que também faziam seu caminho para fora do Salão.

\- Esqueça esses dois, são babacas. – Lenna disse e Hermione se levantou. – Minha primeira aula também é de Feitiços. Vamos. - ela pegou o fluxo dos alunos e Hermione a seguiu, mesmo sabendo onde se encontrava a sala.

~X~

~X~

Tom aplaudiu também por mera formalidade. A tal Houser poderia ter seus mistérios chegando no meio do ano na escola, mas ele estava certo de que não seria nada exaltante. Provavelmente uma refugiada da guerra. O estranho foi ver Malfoy levantar-se rapidamente, pedindo licença, e caminhar até um ponto da mesa onde ele enxotou dois terceiranistas e abriu espaço para ele e para a novata.

Riddle franziu o cenho em descontentamento, mas se Malfoy queria uma garota, ele nada tinha a ver com isso e pouco se importava. Então ele continuou lendo o Profeta Diário em silêncio. Ele estava incomodado com as vozes ao seu redor e estava pensando em uma forma dolorosa de silenciar a todos quando de repente eles realmente se calaram. Riddle olhou em volta, suspeito e localizou a novata de cabeça baixa enquanto Tavarys pegava sua mão. O clima parecia estar ruim ali, ele percebeu. Abraxas estava ao lado de Houser, muito perto, e a castanha se virou para ele. Havia preocupação em seus olhos e ele iria dizer alguma coisa para ela. Riddle nunca o vira assim. Malfoy sempre fora o cara que comia as garotas e as largava no próximo dia sem se importar com seus sentimentos.

Então de repente Tom não queria que Malfoy tivesse esforços com essa menina e mandou um aviso na mente do loiro. Ele rapidamente ficou ereto na cadeira e o olhou por cima dos cachos da castanha. _Volte para cá_ , ordenou na mente dele. Sem querer, Riddle acabou vendo um fragmento da memória de Malfoy, onde ele já havia tido contato com Houser alguns dias atrás. Por que ele não comentara com Riddle ao invés de sair correndo atrás da garota?Agora ele estava furioso com a castanha. Olhou para ela, resolvendo que tiraria as informações dela sem precisar se dar ao trabalho de pesquisar. Ele não costumava se descontrolar assim, mas não pode evitar.

 _Legilimens!_

Enviou a magia até a garota sonsa e penetrou seu corpo. Porem, quando chegou à mente, uma força invisível o empurrou de volta. Tom nunca antes tivera sido repelido ao usar Legilimência e a dor de cabeça que o assaltou foi enorme. Ele não desistiu, irritado, pois a castanha parecia não estar a par do que acontecia. Como ela ousa? Tentou entrar na mente dela de todas as maneiras, mantendo a mesma expressão fria de sempre, quando ela voltou seus olhos avelã para ele. Por um momento, tudo parou. Eles trocaram olhares fervorosos, onde ele estava irritado e ela pareceu surpresa por um breve momento. Tom percebeu que algumas coisas ao redor dela começaram a flutuar, inclusive seu próprio prato – que Abraxas rapidamente colocou na mesa com uma expressão confusa. Dando pouca ênfase a isso por enquanto, ele não parou de tentar, até a desgraçada dar-lhe um sorriso de gato.

Ele fechou as mãos em punhos, mas não mudou sua expressão, enquanto controlou sua magia para não incomodar ninguém. Desviou os olhos dela rapidamente e desfez a Legilimência.

Riddle estava furioso. Ninguém nunca antes resistira a ele.

Arriscou mais um olhar, mesmo contra a vontade, e surpreendeu-se ao ver Malfoy tão perto dela. Isto era um desacato as suas ordens? Riddle respirou fundo. Seus aliados notaram algo estranho e murmuraram entre eles. Ele estava borbulhando de raiva, mas controlou-a ao ver Malfoy sair de perto da castanha e voltar ao seu lugar original, entre Black e Lestrange. Tom cravou seus olhos nele e Malfoy apenas suportou o olhar sem dizer nada. Abraxas era o único que Tom confiava plenamente par seguir suas ordens e ele até compartilhava informações a mais com o louro, dado ao fato de Malfoy ser muito esforçado com os estudos e ser tão inteligente quanto Riddle.

Ele também nunca revidara palavras com Tom.

\- Malfoy. – ele disse suavemente, contrario ao que sentia. – Então você já conhecia a Houser?

Abraxas nem perguntou como Riddle sabia.

\- Sim. – ele disse sem hesitar. Ele sabia que se mentisse, Tom saberia ao ler sua mente, então poupou os esforços do moreno. – Nós trombamos no Beco Diagonal, porém não conversamos. Ela parecia saber quem eu era, uma vez que me chamou de Malfoy e eu perguntei se a conhecia. Ela pediu desculpas e foi embora. Não consegui alcança-la.

Riddle ouviu a pequena história e então olhou Houser - de novo, ele percebeu com desgosto. Ela tinha um papel em mãos e parecia nem ligar mais para ele. Tom respirou fundo outra vez e voltou os olhos para Malfoy enquanto se levantava.

\- Algum idiota achou a sala Vai e Vem. – ele disse baixinho, somente para os companheiros. Isto era outro fato que o estava deixando louco de raiva esses dias. – Vamos usar a Torre de Astronomia hoje. Encontrem-me no final da minha ronda no Salão Comunal.

Dizendo isso, ele saiu de perto deles e seguiu para fora do Grande Salão sem olhar para trás.

~X~

* * *

Eu estou IMENSAMENTE grata pelas Reviews, vocês são demais!

Espero que essa att seja de agrado, por que eu amo AMO escrever essa história!

Obrigada mais uma vez, amores.

Com amor,

Nih Bittencourt


	4. Chapter 4

~X~

Engraçado ser junho, Hermione pensou vagamente enquanto entrava na sala de Feitiços com Lenna. Ela saíra do futuro em outubro. Agora ela iria fazer aniversário de novo, divagou divertidamente.

Sentou-se com a ruiva em uma carteira tripla e observou a morena Gabrielle juntar-se a elas.

\- Não pude me apresentar direito, já que Lenna não para de falar. – ela deu um sorriso que mostrou seus dentes perfeitos. – Sou Gabrielle Sanners.

\- Hermione Houser. – forçou aquele sorriso. Gabrielle sentou-se sem dizer mais nada e Hermione virou-se para Lenna. – Quem é o professor de Feitiços?

\- Flitwick. – ela disse sem dar muita atenção à castanha enquanto colocava seu material na mesa. Flitwick? Hermione pensou abismada. Quantos anos aquele professor dos anos 40 deveria ter? Ela esperou o professor baixinho entrar na sala de aula, com seus cabelos brancos e óculos, mas seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um jovem moreno de pele clara, olhos castanhos e sorriso convencido no rosto caminhar até a mesa do professor com livros voando ao seu redor. – Todas são apaixonadas por ele, é claro. – Lenna completou, tombando o rosto nas mãos e o observando Flitwick com seus olhos verdes sonhadores.

Hermione mesma não conseguia parar de olhar o professor. Era tão contraditória a ideia de que algum dia ela fosse ver Flitwick cinquenta anos mais jovem, alto e parecendo dominar o mundo? Só a parte do "alto" estava deixando-a tonta. E ele parecia ter no máximo vinte anos.

\- Bom dia. – ele disse com a voz rouca enquanto se postava em frente a sua mesa. Hermione amaldiçoou Lenna por sentar na primeira carteira assim que os olhos castanhos de Flitwick voaram para ela. Ele realmente era muito bonito, não tinha como negar, e sua mente entrava em combustão toda vez que ela tentava comparar o Flitwick do passado com o do futuro. Os cabelos de Flitwick iam até o ombro, em um penteado arrumado e havia uma ligeira barba no maxilar e no queixo, qual ele coçou quando a olhou. – Ah, você deve ser a Srta. Houser. Bem-vinda. – o moreno disse com um sorriso que Hermione só pode classificar como superior.

\- Obrigada. – sorriu levemente ao professor.

Flitwick riu e voltou seus olhos para o resto da sala.

\- Alguém sabe me dizer qual feitiço eu uso para...

E a aula continuou só com teorias e nada de praticidade. Hermione segurou a língua para não se sobressair logo de cara e o pensamento a fez rir. Desde quando ela não se importava em ser a primeira a responder, a irritante sabe-tudo, rata de biblioteca? Ron e Harry estariam aplaudindo de pé e a aconselharia fazer um ato rebelde logo em seguida.

Sua aula de Runas Antigas foi classificada como normal, a partir do momento em que nenhum conhecido estava à vista. Poucos alunos frequentavam a aula e como a introdução que o professor Turner deu ela já havia estudado, seus pensamentos voaram longe.

Desde que chegara a Hogwarts ela não conseguira pensar muito em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro, estar na Sonserina não era tão ruim quanto ela pensava. Por enquanto. Se ela ignorasse Gabrielle Sanners com aquele risinho odioso, Nathan-não-estou-nem-ai-pra-você e Tom Voldemort Riddle ela não teria nenhuma outra objeção contra a Casa em si. E então ela pensou em Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy. Engraçado foi perceber que eles pareciam ter uma conexão automática, desde o dia em eu trombaram no Beco Diagonal. Naquele dia, ela havia acabado de chegar do futuro e seus pensamentos estavam longe. Mas hoje, sentando-se ao lado dele e vendo-o ficar tão próximo mexeu com algo dentro dela. Algo que Hermione ainda não definiu e não sabia se era certo ou não tentar descobrir, uma vez que agora ele a queria longe dele.

E de Tom Riddle.

Lembrar-se dele fez um arrepio correr sua espinha. Que loucura ela fizera?! Desafiara o futuro Lord das Trevas com um sorriso enquanto o impedia de ler seus pensamentos? Ela só podia estar cavando seu túmulo com direito a uma morte lenta e dolorosa pelas mãos de Riddle. Mas tirando o fato de que seu corpo lhe traíra naquele momento, saber que ela conseguiu impedi-lo de algo fez o orgulho dela palpitar. Ela sabia que logicamente ele não era tão forte quanto o Voldemort de cinquenta anos no futuro, mas agora ela tinha uma meta de medir a força dele. Testar pelas beiradas antes de dar um tiro no meio, ela pensou sombriamente enquanto Turner ensinava como ler feitiços em runas com desenhos no quadro.

Então talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia amolar Riddle logo em seu primeiro dia de aula, mas quem ele pensava que era para tentar ler seus pensamentos? Raiva não iria adiantar a lidar com Tom Riddle, ela pensou enquanto se acalmava. Será que Dumbledore estava ciente de que ela estaria muito apta a matar Lord Voldemort ao encontra-lo? Conhecendo o velho Diretor, ela diria que sim, mas novamente ela se lembrou de com quanto fervor ele lhe pedira para não o matar.

Hermione suspirou resignada, rabiscando algumas runas em seu pergaminho com a pena. Foi só quando a aula acabou que a castanha percebeu o que tinha rabiscado. Ela sorriu ao ler "Malfoy".

~x~

A aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas era dividida com Grifinória e Hermione aproveitou para observá-los. É claro que não havia uma única pessoa que ela conhecesse, mas ao prestar atenção, ela pode ter visto um Weasley, dado a cor fogosa dos cabelos e outro garoto que a lembrou de alguém, embora ela não pudesse dizer com certeza quem era. Ele tinha cabelo cor de areia e olhos castanhos. Não despregava os olhos de um livro que tinha mão e constantemente jogava os cachos rebeldes para trás quando estes atrapalhavam sua leitura.

Eles estavam na borda da Floresta Negra, de frente com o Castelo. A professora Dunnaway era miúda em comparação aos alunos e falava tão baixo que Hermione desistiu de escutá-la. Ao invés disso, seus olhos foram atraídos para outra pessoa. Riddle estava entre Malfoy e um moreno que ela não reconheceu. Sempre com algum capanga, ela pensou desgostosa, resolvendo que não queria mais olhá-lo. Mas assim que ia desviar o olhar, Riddle virou sua cabeça para mirá-la. Sua expressão era a mesma do café da manhã, vazia, mas ela novamente percebeu aquele brilho estranho nos olhos dele. Hermione não sabia se conseguir ler suas expressões era bom ou ruim.

Eles se olharam por segundos, mas pareceram horas para ela. Aquele brilho estava lá e ela segurou o olhar de Riddle com uma sensação estranha crescendo dentro dela. A vontade de causar dor a ele estava falando mais alto. Ele causara tanta dor e sofrimento no futuro e ela só queria que ele provasse um pouco do próprio veneno. As palavras de Dumbledore passaram por sua mente. Ela franziu o cenho sem perceber e resolveu que eles já tinham trocado olhares demais. Voltou a olhar a professora e ainda conseguiu sentir os olhos de Riddle perfurando sua nuca.

Por que ela não poderia simplesmente acabar com sua linhagem maligna aqui e agora? Dunnaway agora estava com uma caixa na mão e suspirando palavras e Hermione forçou sua atenção à professora. Tentou ver dentro da caixa, mas havia muitos Grifinórios na sua frente. Dunnaway passou as coisas que estavam na caixa para os alunos irem passando para os colegas e de repente havia algo gosmento na mão de Hermione. Ela ouviu exclamações surpresas, mas era só um Goblin. Havia vários, um em cada mão dos estudantes, desde escurinhos até pálidos, com grandes olhos pretos. Este não era maior que sua própria mão, mas Hermione preocupou-se com o que ele poderia fazer. Até onde sabia, Goblins se alimentavam de sentimentos e, do jeito que ela estava, era provável que o seu iria sair pulando na cara dos outros com ódio no olhar.

A professora sussurrou o que era a criatura e os alunos se surpreenderam, logo perguntando como fazer para o Goblin sentir seu sentimento. Hermione rolou os olhos. Não é sentir, é roubar, se alimentar. Seu Goblin branquinho logo enfiou os dentinhos na palma da mão dela e Hermione sentiu sua raiva se esvair enquanto o bichinho sugava seu sangue. Ele até poderia ser considerado bonitinho se não estivesse mordendo sua mão e chupando o seu sangue, ela pensou distraída.

Houve gritos de susto quando os Goblins seguiram o exemplo do outro e antes que Hermione pudesse se divertir com isso, seu Goblin pulou de sua mão, voando na cara do Grifinório que lembrava-lhe alguém conhecido. Ela arregalou os olhos quando o bichinho começou a morder e arranhar o rosto do louro e ela correu para ajuda-lo. Fez um aceno com a varinha o Goblin veio para o seu ombro flutuando. Ela sabia que eles não atacariam a fonte de alimentação.

Os ferimentos do louro eram apenas superficiais, Hermione percebeu aliviada. Estas criaturas podiam arrancar o olho de alguém!

\- Me perdoe. – ela disse e o louro riu levemente.

\- Tudo bem. – ele murmurou com um pequeno sorriso. – Você deve estar bastante irritada com alguém.

Hermione sorriu fracamente. Irritada era pouco, pois se ela pudesse, mataria.

\- Sou Lex Lupin. – ofereceu sua mão livre de Goblin que Hermione aceitou depois de engasgar-se. – Você está bem?

Agora ela via claramente as semelhanças entre este garoto e seu ex-professor de DCAT. Soltou a mão dele e deu um sorriso grandioso.

\- Sou Hermione. Houser. – ela quase disse Granger, mas ele pareceu não notar algo de estranho.

\- É, eu sei. – ele parecia tímido, ela descobriu maravilhada. Querendo ou não, era praticamente um rosto familiar e ela estava alegre o suficiente com isso. – Hm. Você não liga?

\- Huh? Liga para o que? – ela questionou desentendida com a pergunta. Lex olhou em volta.

\- Quer dizer, eu sou da Grifinória e você da Sonserina...

\- Ah, isso! – ela interrompeu com um sorriso. Este preconceito tinha que acabar mesmo. Sem raciocinar direito, seu pensamento voou para Draco Malfoy, mas ela tratou de espantá-lo. Ele não estava aqui, então não havia motivo para ficar pensando nele o tempo todo. – Não, não ligo para isso e... – ela se aproximou dele e sussurrou. – Para ser sincera, eu gostaria de estar na Grifinória.

Lex sorriu mais abertamente e assentiu. Como Lenna não estava nessa aula com ela, Hermione ficou com Lupin até o almoço, gostando da companhia.

Enquanto caminhavam para o Salão, ela quase se esqueceu de que não se se sentava à mesa da Grifinória mais. Despediu-se de Lex e procurou os cabelos ruivos de Lenna na mesa da Sonserina, localizando-a facilmente ao lado de Gabrielle. Hermione sentou-se de frente para elas, ao lado de Nathan. Este louro também não a agradava muito, mas percebeu que ele era bem musculoso e grande, o que tampou a visão que ela deveria ter de Tom Riddle.

 _E agora ela o estava evitando_ , pensou desgostosa enquanto servia-se das carnes que ela alcançava na mesa, _depois de praticamente tê-lo desafiado_.

Lenna não parava de falar sobre alguma coisa que havia acontecido durante sua aula de poções e Gabrielle e Nathan davam respostas curtas à ruiva. Essa amizade Hermione não entendia. Eles praticamente ignoravam Lenna e ela parecia não ligar. A castanha prometeu a si mesma que investigaria isso mais tarde.

Quando foi dar a primeira garfada no prato, uma sensação estranha tomou conta dela. Seu corpo se retesou sozinho e ela repeliu a sensação incomodadora. Ela ficou confusa com o que aconteceu, mas a sensação voltou mais forte quando alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro. Ela desvencilhou-se da mão desconhecida e olhou para trás, só para ter a sensação a cercando.

Enquanto olhava a face de Tom Riddle, ela percebeu que essa sensação deveria ser a magica dele, sua magia negra, tentando alcançá-la. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Hermione levantou-se para não ter que olha-lo de baixo. Mesmo assim, ele ainda era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto que ela e ela odiou ter que levantar a cabeça para olhar seus olhos. Seus olhos; eles não eram negros como ela pensava, eram mais suaves que isso. Grafite talvez, mais claro. Algo cinza.

Havia um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, mas ela viu o quanto aquilo era falso. Ele estava tão perto que ela começou a se sentir enjoada. Ela podia até sentir o cheiro dele, algo como hortelã misturada com grama recém-cortada. Tentou não franzir o nariz e esperou.

\- Boa tarde, Srta. Houser. – ele disse suavemente, com um tom de voz meio rouco que arrepiou os pelos da nuca de Hermione.

\- Boa tarde, Sr... – ela parou a frase antes que terminasse e se estapeou mentalmente. Isso, vai lá e mostra que conhece ele, mentecapta, pensou irritada. O bom é que esse refreio pode ser interpretado de outra maneira, dado ao fato de ele ter aumentado seu sorriso. Foi só aos olhos dela que pareceu quase cruel?

\- Riddle. Tom Riddle. – ela surpreendeu-se quando ele esticou a mão para alcançar a dela e sua mente gritou em alerta, porem seu corpo não obedecia e Hermione só pode observar em choque. Riddle pegou sua mão direita com a dele. O toque causou uma série de arrepios que correram por todo o seu corpo e fizeram seu coração bater mais rápido. _Este é o inimigo!_ Sua mente gritava. Ela já podia sentir o tremor chegar as suas mãos. Riddle a segurou firmemente, como se não tivesse percebido, e levou sua mão aos lábios, deixando um beijo suave nas costas da mesma.

Hermione encarou-o em choque sem conseguir conter a surpresa e agora até os seus lábios tremiam. Ela precisava urgentemente achar uma forma de liberar magia e estuporar Riddle estava virando o foco de sua mente.

Com o canto dos olhos, ela percebeu que as conversas da mesa da Sonserina morreram e eles deveriam estar encarando os dois. Ela engoliu em seco. O que estava fazendo, parecendo fraca desse jeito? Mas não pode evitar. Estar em contato pele a pele com Lord Voldemort estava fazendo seus nervos pirarem. Tratou logo de tirar sua mão de perto das mãos e lábios frios dele e tentou controlar a tremedeira que estava fazendo sua cabeça rodopiar. A magia fluía por ela e encontrava com a de Riddle no ar. Hermione estava muito nervosa. O moreno a sua frente, por outro lado, parecia muito calmo e controlado.

\- O Diretor Dippet me pediu para dar-lhe as vestes da Sonserina. – ele finalmente disse, em um tom divertido. Ele estava adorando a situação, não estava? Ela franziu o cenho. Já queria estar à milhas de distancia dele. - Poderia me acompanhar até o Salão Comunal, por favor?

Não.

\- Claro. – sua voz não estava trêmula, graças a Merlin. Este era Tom Riddle. Tudo nele gritava " _FALSO!"_ para Hermione e ela nunca cairia em nenhuma fachada dele.

Ela poderia simplesmente transfigurar as roupas que estava usando para as vestes da Sonserina. Deveria ter pensado nisso antes, divagou, já imaginando a confusão em que iria se meter.

Ele lhe deu as costas facilmente e começou a caminhar para fora do Salão. Hermione não viu outra opção a não ser segui-lo.

O primeiro corredor vazio que encontrou e o coração de Hermione acelerou novamente. O pensamento de estar sozinha com aquele... _Ele_... Não lhe agradava em nenhum sentido. Agora seu fluxo de mágica estava normal, mas se Riddle inventasse de tocá-la de novo, quem sabe o que poderia acontecer? Talvez Hermione mesma saísse voando. Ela estremeceu ao repassar a cena enquanto observava as costas do moreno andando confiante pelos corredores. Ela imaginava que era "normal" aquele tipo de gesto entre homens e mulheres nesta época, mas depois do acontecimento de manhã ela esperava que ele se esquecesse dela por um tempo.

Mas claro, algo que Voldemort não tinha controle absoluto despertaria sua atenção. Mas Hermione simplesmente não poderia deixar suas memórias à mostra, para ninguém nesta época. Mexer com o tempo era perigoso ao extremo. Antes de oferecer a missão a Hermione, Dumbledore avisara as consequências: Sua existência ou de outros apagadas; ela ficar presa no passado para sempre ou desaparecer com o tempo; destruição do mundo...

E se ela conseguir voltar, como esperava que fosse, o futuro já teria sido alterado e ela provavelmente teria umas imagens de tudo que ela havia mudado. Provavelmente.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Foque em Riddle, pensou enquanto descia as escadas para as Masmorras com ele. As luzes diminuíram gradativamente e ficou mais frio. As paredes foram se tornando de pedra bruta que dava a aparência de estar adentrando uma caverna. Os degraus terminavam em um corredor mal iluminado e úmido. Hermione engoliu em seco.

Sua varinha ainda estava entre a saia e a blusa e Hermione refreou os dedos nervosos que voaram para o objeto. Riddle deu uma olhadela por sobre o ombro e ela contorceu os dedos na barra da saia com o susto. Será que ele a vira tentar pegar a varinha? O moreno voltou logo seus olhos para frente e a castanha mordeu o lábio. Ela não conseguia refrear o medo perto dele e isso era algo que tinha que mudar.

~X~


	5. Chapter 5

~X~

\- Portrus Receivus. – ele murmurou a senha alto o suficiente para Houser escutar e observou a parede de pedra deslizar para o lado com um silvo.

Deu um passo para o lado para ela passar e sentiu o cheiro de lírios que os cachos dela exalaram. Que exótico, pensou vendo a garota sorrir ao examinar o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Na visão dele, tudo era normal: Sofá e pufes de diversos tamanhos nas cores da Casa, estantes com livros, uma lareira, mesas vagas ou com café, a escada que descia para os dormitórios e as janelas redondas enormes.

Riddle não pode deixar de dar um sorriso de lado ao ver a expressão admirada no rosto da garota.

\- É de seu aprecio? – ele questionou baixinho e ela se virou para ele, no meio da sala. Os olhos dela perderam um pouco do brilho ao mirar Tom e isso não passou despercebido para ele. Mas por quê? Por que ela se sentiria desconfortável perto dele? Certamente que ele era excepcionalmente bonito e as garotas de Hogwarts pareciam gostar de sua aparência. Elas sempre vinham para ele, antes de desistirem e investirem em alguém do Circulo de Tom. Ele, claro, escolhia apenas as sangue-puro mais bonitas e que tinham a decência de não fazer escândalo do relacionamento breve que ele permitia. Ele nem se importava se elas fossem descerebradas.

Mas esta... Hermione Houser... Ela nem lhe dava segunda olhadelas e Riddle sentiu a hostilidade dela durante a aula de TDCM. Por que ela o desprezava?

\- Sim... – ela respondeu vagamente, olhando as janelas com duvida no olhar.

Apesar de saber que a garota parecia não tolerar a presença dele, Tom se aproximou alguns passos, até estar um metro dela. Os olhos dela voaram para ele em alarme. Ele quase riu.

\- O Grande Lago está acima de nosso Salão Comunal. Por isso o corredor é meio úmido e há uma coloração esverdeada aqui dentro. – ele explicou, observando a castanha voltar seus olhos para a janela e então para o teto.

\- Interessante. – ela murmurou.

\- As janelas dão visão ao Lago, mas quase nunca há o que olhar. – acrescentou, sentindo algo estranho por suas frases não estarem surtindo efeito nela. – É sempre verde escuro e as criaturas não costumam vir aqui.

Houser aproximou-se da janela e ele percebeu que era uma desculpa para manter-se longe dele. Por que ele a afligia tanto?

Tom não gostava de ter suas perguntas não respondidas. E ainda havia o fato de ela ser uma poderosa oclumente e ele não conseguir ler sua mente. Aquilo era o que ficou passeando nos pensamentos de Tom a manhã inteira. Ele sabia muito pouco sobre ela: seus pais tinham sido assassinados durante a guerra de Grindewald; ela era do norte da Inglaterra; sabia Oclumência. Mas nada disso era revelador para Riddle.

\- Eu vou... Hmm... – ela começou olhando as escadas.

\- As escadas terminam em dois corredores. – avisou com um sorriso e a viu desviar os olhos rapidamente. – O corredor da esquerda é o feminino. Haverá mais escadas. É só descer até o segundo lance. Seu quarto é o 63. O diretor avisou que seu malão está lá.

Ela deu uma última olhadela no Salão e hesitou. Então olhou Riddle e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Obrigada. – ela disse. Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça e observou as costas da castanha quando ela desceu as escadas.

Ainda havia o fato de seus pais serem bruxos e terem sido assassinados. Riddle teria que confirmar se eles realmente eram bruxos ou trouxas, pois não haveria sentido de Grindewald mata-los se fossem bruxos de verdade. Não era essa a causa do bruxo? Mas se ela não fosse uma puro-sangue, o que explicaria sua poderosa oclumência?

Tom respirou fundo. Ele iria descobrir os mistérios de Hermione Houser.

Ele lembrou-se de quando beijou a mão da garota e elas tremeram ante seu toque. Ou talvez já estivessem tremendo antes, mas não faria sentindo se ela o despojava. Ou ela estivesse apenas fingindo não gostar dele para que ele se aproximasse. Ou não.

Tom trincou o maxilar. Ele não gostava de gastar seu tempo pensando em garotas, uma vez que algo grande estava acontecendo no momento, mas ele não pode se refrear. Só o fato de suas barreiras mentais suportarem o ataque de Legilimência de Tom era surpreendente para alguém da idade dela. E ela ainda lhe sorrira presunçosamente, desafiando-o, quase como se estivesse perguntando se isso era tudo o que ele tinha.

Irritado com sua linha de pensamentos, Tom esperou pacientemente a castanha voltar. O seu mau-humor voltara.

E só para melhorar a situação, Malfoy parecia estar em algum tipo de obsessão com ela, uma vez que Riddle nunca o vira tão interessado em uma garota, a ponto de segui-la sempre com o olhar e, quando ausente da presença dela, perdido em pensamentos que Tom nem se dignificou a ler.

Ele nem sabia por que isto o deixava bravo. Ele deveria esquecer logo esta maldita garota e dar a Malfoy de presente. Sim, seria como uma troca. A lealdade definitiva de Abraxas pela bruxinha que ele queria tão compulsivamente. Parecia justo para Tom.

Sua linha de pensamento desandou quando Houser apareceu subindo as escadas. Tom forçou o seu sorriso a subir. Ela estava com uma blusa de gola alta e manga cumprida cinza com o brasão da Sonserina em cima do peito do lado esquerdo. Sua saia que ia até o joelho era negra e de pregas, combinando com a meia-calça escura que ela usava por baixo. Sua varinha estava entre a saia e a blusa e ele percebeu que ela sempre a deixava ali. Ela parecia encabulada e Tom se aproveitou do momento.

\- A senhorita está muito charmosa. – ele murmurou galantemente. A garota arregalou os olhos em descrença, mas sorriu minimamente. Ela ainda estava relutante.

Tom caiu em si. Ele não tinha acabado de concordar em deixar a menina em paz e dá-la ao Malfoy? Por que provoca-la com elogios falsos?

Descrente de sua mente traiçoeira, Tom olhou o grande relógio que ficava em cima da lareira. Ele poderia ter feito tantas outras coisas, mas é claro que Dippet tinha que fazê-lo perder tempo com a novata.

\- Temos que voltar logo se ainda quer comer algo, Srta. Houser. – ele apontou com a voz rouca. Ofereceu o braço a ela junto com um sorriso. – Vamos?

Hermione olhou em dúvida para seu braço e seu olhar recaiu sobre o anel que estava em seu dedo anelar, parecendo muito mais relutante em tocá-lo agora.

Ela sorriu de repente, e a falta de hostilidade em seus olhos desarmou Tom brevemente.

~X~

~X~

Hermione estava num beco sem saída.

Ela alternou olhar entre o braço que lhe era oferecido e o anel com a Pedra da Ressurreição. Ela não tinha outra escolha a não ser tocá-lo de novo, não é? Assim talvez ela conseguisse afastar a atenção de si por enquanto. Até que ela precisasse de verdade estar perto dele e... Tocando-o.

Talvez a parte de tocá-lo não... O que estava pensando?!

Mas ela _estava_ num beco sem saída, por isso aceitou o braço oferecido com um sorriso educado, escondendo todo o medo e o tremor que passaram por seu corpo. O moreno a olhou por um breve momento sem se mover e então já estava carregando-a para fora do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

E que surpresa fora este Salão. Ela sabia que ele ficava embaixo do Grande Lago, mas não imaginava que teria até janelas que mostravam o seu interior. A sala tinha mesmo uma coloração meio esverdeada e o ar parecia meio pesado. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com a pressão, mas Hermione parou de tentar raciocinar isso.

Havia poucos alunos que já tinham terminado as refeições no corredor e eles olharam para os dois curiosos. A castanha amaldiçoou Tom Riddle pela quinta vez no dia. Antes que ele pudesse abrir as portas do Grande Salão, ela desvencilhou-se de seu braço rapidamente. Riddle ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não comentou nada. Hermione seguiu para o seu lugar ao lado de Nathan para descobrir que só ele estava ali.

\- Lenna e Gabrielle tinham Adivinhação Avançada. – ele explicou monotonamente, arrastando a voz e sem olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Ah. – ela começou a comer e tentou não procurar Tom Riddle pelas costas de Nathan. Ela precisava pensar em outra coisa. – Sua próxima aula é de que?

\- Poções. – respondeu, cutucando a comida com o garfo, novamente sem se dar ao trabalho de olhá-la. – Faremos par com a Grifinória.

Hermione então sorriu. Sua próxima aula também era Poções. Quem sabe ela não conseguiria se sentar com Lex?

\- Eu ainda não sei seu sobrenome. – ela novamente tentou puxar assunto com o louro. Ele finalmente virou seus olhos claros para ela.

\- Dolohov. Sou Nathan Dolohov.

Ela engasgou-se com a comida e Nathan franziu o cenho enquanto lhe passava um copo com suco de abóbora. Hermione tomou o liquido e tossiu logo depois. Dolohov, pensou abismada, que loucura. E ele não parece nem ser do circulo de Voldemort, pelo seu jeito desinteressado e a distancia de Tom Riddle. Talvez ele ainda nem sonhe com isso, ela divagou esperançosa. Talvez ela pudesse tirar Dolohov do caminho antes que ele se torne um empecilho.

Os alunos começaram a se levantar para seguir para as aulas e Hermione foi tirada de seus pensamentos. Nathan levantou-se também e ela observou suas costas até ele sumir pelas portas. Enquanto pensava em alguma maneira de se aproximar mais de Nathan, seus olhos pousaram em Tom Riddle.

Ele não estava olhando-a, mas estava falando com um moreno de pele escura. Ao seu lado estava Abraxas Malfoy e o louro pareceu sentir seu olhar, pois seus olhos claros logo a encontraram. Ele tinha um ar sério e ela resolveu mandar um sorriso para ele. Abraxas piscou, parecendo desorientado.

Hermione riu e se distanciou deles, seguindo o fluxo dos alunos e ela se dirigiu mais uma vez para as Masmorras, indo para a sala de Poções. Nos corredores, algumas garotas olharam-na com raiva e outras com admiração. A castanha não entendeu por que. Era algo em sua roupa? Não poderia ser seu cabelo. A varinha talvez? Franziu o cenho para as bobinhas e entrou na sala.

Seus olhos vasculharam a sala rapidamente, percebendo que Lex Lupin já tinha uma parceira de poções. Ele lhe deu um sorriso amigável e acenou. Hermione devolveu o sorriso e então procurou Dolohov. Ele estava sentado com uma menina da Sonserina que ela não conhecia.

Frustrada, Hermione sentou-se ao lado de um moreno de olhos verdes na ultima mesa da sala. O moreno olhou-a dos pés a cabeça e sorriu brevemente. Hermione procurou malícia em seus olhos, mas o moreno parecia estar apenas observando-a sem nenhuma intenção. Ela sorriu também forçadamente depois de um tempo.

\- Olá. – ele disse com a voz grossa. Havia vários fios negros lisos caindo em seus olhos e ele os ajeitou para trás. – Sou Argen Black.

Ah, que maravilha, pensou emburrada. Mais um Comensal.

\- Hermione Houser. – ela murmurou.

\- Não precisa ficar desconfortável, passarinho. – Black disse com um sorriso torto, olhando-a nos olhos. – Eu não mordo. – piscou.

Passarinho?

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não pode deixar de rir da ousadia do moreno. Engraçado era ela estar rindo de uma piada sem graça do futuro Comensal da Morte. Ela se controlou e olhou para frente, pegando o exato momento em que Tom Riddle estrava na sala acompanhado de Malfoy e o outro moreno de ombros largos e pele escura. Os olhos dele pousaram nela por um momento e então passaram para Black. Hermione viu pelo canto do olho Argen erguer os ombros para Riddle. Houve uma pausa de silencio onde a castanha não conseguia nem ouvir mais os alunos conversando.

E então Riddle sentou-se com uma menina loira na primeira carteira, enquanto Malfoy e o outro se sentaram juntos numa mesa atrás de seu Líder.

Slughorn entrou na sala e cumprimentou Hermione com um sorriso. A aula começou teórica e, dessa vez, ela não pode deixar de erguer a mão sempre que uma pergunta era feita. Ela e Tom Riddle responderam todas as perguntas feitas. Argen ria divertido quando o professor ficava em duvida de quem escolher para responder. Ela até que estava começando a gostar dele. Não era de falar muito e tinha uma risada boa de ouvir.

Foram 50 pontos para Sonserina somente na aula de poções e agora os alunos miravam-na surpresos. Não que ela quisesse ficar chamando atenção para si, ainda mais que ela estava disposta a ficar afastada de Riddle por enquanto, mas ela não pode evitar. Hermione _tinha_ que responder as perguntas.

Riddle em nenhum momento se virou para olhá-la e isso de alguma maneira incomodou a castanha.

No final da aula, ela e Argen tinham que preparar uma poção livremente. Esse seria a justificativa perfeita para conseguir certos ingredientes que ela precisaria para uma poção que ela já tinha em mente desde o dia em que formara planos com Dumbledore para o passado.

\- O que quer fazer, Black?

\- Vamos fazer Amortentia. Sabe como é... – ele deu um sorriso e ergueu uma sobrancelha em insinuação para ela. Hermione riu, tirando as sementes de fogo da mão do rapaz antes que a sala começasse a fumegar de tanto que o Comensal as chacoalhava.

\- Amortentia? Tudo bem. – ela concordou com um sorriso enquanto comparava na mente os ingredientes que poderia reutilizar para sua própria poção. – Vai demorar um pouco, mas eu acredito que dê certo. Só precisamos de certos ingredientes com o Diretor Slughorn, que não estão na lista de disponíveis. – ela avisou suavemente enquanto fazia anotações no pergaminho.

Sua escrita atraiu os olhos de Argen e ela o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. Deveria ficar cautelosa perto deles, mas Black não parecia tão mal. Talvez nem todos fossem ainda.

\- Amortentia então. – ele sorriu vencedor. Seja lá quem ele quisesse que tomasse a poção já estava em sua mira. – A poção do amor mais forte que existe.

Hermione rolou os olhos e voltou à tarefa de descrever o modo de preparo dos ingredientes.

\- Inútil. Amor não pode ser criado. – ela murmurou.

\- Tem razão, Houser. – ele murmurou com a voz rouca e Hermione sentiu a súbita mudança em seu humor. Olhou-o para encontrar seus olhos esmeralda cravados nelas. – A poção não é para isso.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua pele. Não entendeu de todo o significado de suas palavras, mas tremeu pelo tom que ele usara. Isso não era bom. Retirara os pensamentos rapidamente sobre ele não ser tão mal.

Ela resolveu dar um sorriso fraco.

\- E para que mais ela poderia ser usada além de criar um falso amor?

A isso Argen deu de ombros e cruzou os braços.

~x~

Ela e Argen demoram o resto da aula para conseguir os ingredientes e ainda faltavam alguns, por isso agora ela se encontrava na frente da mesa de Slughorn, vendo os alunos saírem para que ela pudesse falar a sós com ele.

Esperou calmamente até que todos tivessem saído, mas captou um olhar estranho de Black antes que esse retirasse.

Ela previa que algo complicado estava por vir.

Hermione tinha que se preparar mentalmente e ter que utilizar palavras certas para falar com ele. Hermione sabia que ele não era burro. Ele saberia exatamente todas as poções que poderiam ser feitas com aqueles ingredientes.

\- Em como posso ajuda-la, Srta. Houser? – ele perguntou com um sorriso. Hermione sorriu também.

\- Ah, professor, eu não achei um ingrediente do qual eu precisava. – ela começou hesitantemente.

\- Qual seria?

\- Dente de morcego... E pele de jiboia.

Slughorn arregalou os olhos para ela e Hermione começou a suar frio. Pronto, já estava tudo indo por agua abaixo.

\- Que poção está fazendo, Srta. Houser? – ele perguntou alarmado, esfregando as mãos. Seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados.

\- Hm. Ah. Era para ser segredo, professor. – ela respondeu rapidamente. – Vai demorar um pouco para ficar pronta e é bem complexa, quero dar bastante duro nela para que o Senhor se orgulhe da Sonserina. – os olhos de Slughorn se suavizaram um pouco. – Quer dizer, o seu discurso hoje sobre a Ararambóia e sua importância na poção do Morto-Vivo foi muito inspirador. - Hermione sorriu brevemente com esperança enquanto via o professor sorrir pomposo.

\- Foi, realmente, não foi?

\- Brilhante! – ela concordou rapidamente. Ela teria que fazer outra poção, de igual maestria, para saciar o professor. – Bom, quando o senhor conseguir, poderia me avisar? Prometo ganhar pontos para a Sonserina. – sorriu galantemente.

Slughorn ainda estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto e já nem olhava mais para ela.

\- Sim, sim, avisarei... Brilhante, não foi? – ele falou sozinho.

\- Com a sua licença... – ela murmurou triunfantemente antes de sair da sala. Agora seu sorriso era todo verdadeiro. As coisas estavam caminhando para o seu devido lugar e ela se perguntou se isso tinha a ver com o que Dumbledore dissera sobre a magia sentir a distorção do tempo.

A felicidade a acompanhou até a próxima aula. De Transfiguração.

Hermione estava tão perdida em pensamentos de quão bem as coisas estavam indo que ela quase se esqueceu de quem era o professor da matéria. Assim que pisou na sala de aula seu coração falhou uma batida à visão de Dumbledore.

Por um tolo momento, ela caminhou diretamente para ele com olhos arregalados, até voltar em si e sair do estupor. Dumbledore a olhava por cima dos óculos de meia-lua e tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto. Todos os alunos já estavam em seus lugares e ela logo se virou para procurar uma carteira vaga. Os olhos na sala estavam todos nela e ela se encabulou brevemente.

Sentou-se na ultima carteira da sala, vazia, e esperou a introdução de Dumbledore.

Malfoy estava nesta aula também, mas ele não a olhava. Hermione divertiu-se ao pensar que isso seria algum tipo de proteção para que ela acabasse não se envolvendo com Tom Riddle. Uma pena para Malfoy, mas _ela_ seria o braço direito de Voldemort.

Logo, logo.

~X~


	6. Chapter 6

~x~ CAP 6

Durante o jantar, Lenna ficou comentando sobre Flitwick e dessa vez até Gabrielle juntou-se a conversa, enquanto ambas davam sorrisinhos e miravam a mesa dos professores, a procura do mencionado.

Hermione aproveitou para tentar uma conversa com Nathan.

\- O que você faz em seu tempo livre?

\- Eu leio. – ele respondeu curtamente, sem olhá-la.

Hermione suspirou.

\- O que mais? Aposto que não fica o tempo todo lendo. – ela precisava saber se ele tinha algum tipo de envolvimento com Riddle.

\- Faço a minha lição. Fico na Biblioteca.

Isso soava como ela.

\- Parece vago para mim. Deve estar apaixonado.

Dolohov a olhou de olhos arregalados com uma expressão de susto e Hermione o mirou em igual choque antes de sorrir. Este não-Comensal estava apaixonado, então?

\- Eu sab...! – Nathan calou sua boca com a mão, agora com raiva, e a alertou em silencio. Hermione riu baixinho e se afastou do toque dele com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. – Não se preocupe. – ela murmurou olhando em volta para ver se alguém a tinha escutado. – Seu segredo esta seguro comigo.

Nathan bufou e rolou os olhos, decidido a ignorá-la pelo resto do jantar.

\- Vamos lá, Nate – posso te chamar de Nate? – não precisa ficar envergonhado. É normal gostar de alguém. – ela disse suavemente. Nathan resmungou algo que claramente não era amistoso e Hermione só pode rir. – Vamos, me diga quem é.

\- Jamais.

\- Por favor. – fez uma carinha de gato sem dono. Nathan a ignorou. – Tudo bem, eu vou adivinhar. – agora que ela sabia que ele não controlava seu temperamento tão bem quanto parecia, Hermione iria se aproveitar. – Gabrielle.

Nathan continuou impassível, comendo em silencio.

\- Hmm. Lenna.

O loiro fez um som de descrença.

\- É da Lufa-lufa.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin. – ele estava ficando irritado.

\- Sonserina.

Nathan novamente ficou quieto, mas Hermione percebeu que dessa vez, ele não comeu, nem bebeu nada e era como se estivesse ponderando. Ela resolveu alterar os planos.

\- Sabe, ficar te pressionando não me leva a nada por que essa informação não faria diferença na minha vida. – ela comentou e Dolohov a olhou em duvida. Ele realmente era grande. Musculoso. Ela sentia-se minúscula perto dele. – Eu só queria ser sua amiga.

O loiro raspou as unhas na mesa uma vez, duas, e então a olhou.

\- Comece falando de sua vida.

Agora foi a vez de Hermione ficar quieta. O que diabos diria a ele? Quando Nathan franziu o cenho, ela suspirou.

\- Misffitigan é uma cidade muito pequena e eu morei lá a minha vida toda. Meus pais eram bruxos camponeses e eu nunca fui a escola. Eu tinha dois melhores amigos e os últimos anos que passei com eles foram os melhores. – ela sorriu minimamente. – E então a guerra veio. Meus pais estavam protegendo o vilarejo e mandaram eu me esconder com meus amigos. Eu... Nós... – ela fez uma pausa. O que poderia acontecer em seguida? Nathan a olhava com total concentração, muito diferente de hoje de manhã com seu ar desinteressado. Essa reação que causava nele fez Hermione pensar mais rápido. – Eu era menor e mais rápida. Cheguei a chave do portal antes deles. Os seguidores de Grindewald mataram os dois no meio do caminho, bem na minha frente. Eu não pude fazer nada. Fugi como uma covarde.

O que era bem contraditório a sua coragem Grifinória. Hermione ficou se perguntando se esta fosse realmente a história da sua vida, ela teria realmente fugido. Obviamente não, concluiu, ela ficaria e lutaria, mesmo que tudo estivesse perdido. Hermione jamais desistiria da vida pela qual lutou tão facilmente e nunca abandonaria os amigos mortos num campo de batalha.

As imagens de Harry e Ron voaram pela sua mente e ela estremeceu, espantando-os.

Nathan ficou quieto por vários segundos antes de mirar seus olhos azuis para ela com pesar. Isto era um grande avanço.

\- Lamento.

\- Não se preocupe. – ela assegurou, colocando um leve sorriso no rosto. – Não fique achando que está sendo pressionado a me contar alguma coisa. – ela riu. – Só quero saber mais de você. Quando se sentir a vontade quero que me conte tudo.

Nathan sorriu. O primeiro sorriso que Hermione via. Era lindo e ele ficava realmente bonito quando sorria.

\- Você parece uma boa pessoa. – Dolohov disse, o sorriso indo embora mas a sombra de um ainda vagava em seu rosto.

\- Você também. – o que, na verdade, era uma das melhores notícias dessa era.

~x~

A senha era Portrus Receivus e Hermione ficou se perguntando se tinha algum significado especial. No Salão Comunal, os sonserinos conversavam animadamente em cada canto, mas Hermione resolveu não ficar entre eles. Não por causa da atmosfera meio pesada que ela sentia sempre que entrava ali. Ela só estava realmente cansada e agora que seu dia acabara, era a hora em que ela deitaria na cama e pensaria nas coisas que ela deveria ter pensando desde que chegara ao passado.

A caminho do dormitório, ela trombou com uma morena que a olhou feio, mas nada disse. Elas seguiram seu caminho contraditório.

Depois de descer os dois lances de escada, o corredor continuava para o próximo lance, mas antes haviam quatro portas, duas na esquerda e duas na direita.

Isso é tão diferente da Grifinória, Hermione pensou vagamente enquanto entrava no quarto 63. Havia três camas, duas vazias e ela ainda não sabia quem eram suas colegas. O quarto era extremamente espaçoso e as camas eram de casais. Ela sempre soube que Salazar Sonserina era o mais rico dos quatro fundadores, mas nunca imaginou que o lugar seria digno de uma mansão.

Suspirando, a castanha se dirigiu à ultima cama com lençol prata, onde seus pertences já estavam arrumados no baú e na mesa de cabeceira. Durante o almoço ela tinha soltado Bichento no quarto, mas agora não fazia ideia de onde ele poderia estar.

Abriu o baú e retirou uma toalha, junto com peças de pijama e escova de dente, entrando no banheiro logo em seguida. Para seu desprazer, só havia um banheiro. Tinha uma banheira e um chuveiro ao lado da pia e do vaso sanitário. Em cima da pia havia um espelho relativamente grande onde Hermione observou seu rosto. Ela não parecia cansada fisicamente, mas se prestasse realmente atenção, perceberia que seus olhos estavam meio cabisbaixos assim como os ombros. Ela se espreguiçou como uma gata e deixou as roupas em cima de um balcão vazio ao lado da pia. Ela não tirou os colares do pescoço.

Hermione ligou a torneira de agua quente da banheira. Tudo o que ela queria era relaxar em agua quentinha para então começar a bolar seu plano com relação a Tom Riddle embora isso fosse a ultima coisa que quisesse de verdade. Enquanto o banheiro era preenchido pelo vapor acolhedor da banheira, a castanha escovou os dentes e trancou a porta com um aceno da mão. Há dois meses atrás ela estava controlando sua magia dentro de si extremamente bem e eram poucas as vezes que ela se manifestava fisicamente, mas agora que Hermione voltara ao passado e estava de cara com o futuro Lorde das Trevas, seu coração se acelerava só de pensar na possibilidade de algo dar errado. Ela se via temendo estar na presença dele e atrair seu olhar a fazia tremer.

Hermione desligou a torneira no momento certo e despiu-se, fazendo as roupas e a varinha levitarem até o balcão, ao lado das roupas limpas. Quando entrou na água quente, ela quase desmaiou de felicidade. Aconchegou-se na banheira e fechou os olhos por um momento.

Sim, Tom Riddle a apavorava dos pés até o ultimo fio de seu cabelo. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a não ser acostumar-se com essa aura negra que ele emanava. O poder das Trevas era realmente muito arrebatador nela. Ela havia petrificado hoje só com a aproximação dele e quando ele fez questão de tocar sua pele com as mãos e lábios, todo aquele poder percorreu seu corpo. Era tão esmagador que a fez tremer e sua própria magia fugiu de controle.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e começou a se ensaboar.

Ainda havia Dolohov, que obviamente estava se tornando um alvo fácil, embora Hermione não gostasse de pensar assim. E ela precisava descobrir o quão leal era Argen Black, uma vez que ele parecia ter criado uma conexão com ela. Se infiltrar pelos seguidores de Voldemort ainda não estava nos seus planos, mas parecia que o destino estava colocando certas peças no tabuleiro e Hermione estava acompanhando o jogo.

Com um suspiro, Hermione se lavou e saiu da banheira. Depois de se trocar e voltar para o dormitório, descobriu uma garota morena sentada na cama no meio do cômodo, com Bichento em seu colo.

O gato, assim que a viu, saltou do colo da outra e veio soltando miados rabugentos até seus pés. Rindo, a castanho o pegou no colo e virou-se para a outra garota.

Era a mesma garota que tinha trombado com ela no corredor e a carranca feia ainda estava em seu rosto bonito. Hermione a analisou superficialmente, mas a achou extremamente bonita, com seus olhos claros e cabelos encaracolados negros. Ela vestia-se de forma fina e sua postura era ereta na cama.

As duas olharam-se por breves instantes antes da morena seguir para o banheiro, suas roupas flutuando atrás de si, e esbarrar levemente em Hermione. A castanha a olhou com interrogação e não conseguiu identificar o olhar que recebeu por sobre o ombro. Quando a porta do banheiro se fechou, Hermione olhou o gato.

\- Ah, Bichento. – o gato miou em resposta e ela riu enquanto o acariciava.

Ela sentou-se a cama, deixando a varinha no travesseiro, e soltou o gato. Depois de ajeitar-se para dormir, acomodada entre as cobertas, ela fechou as cortinas prateadas e fitou o negro.

Então era isso, ela realmente estava no passado. Embora a mente de Hermione soubesse do fato, o coração dela se recusava a acreditar. Ela ainda achava que veria Harry e Ron a qualquer momento enquanto andava pelos corredores e que logo seguiria para treinar os primeiranistas. Mas a verdade estava ali. Ela realmente estava em uma época a qual ela não pertencia, tentando colocar as coisas em seu lugar, tentando garantir seu futuro com as pessoas que amava.

Hermione era o tipo racional, mas isso não a impedia de ser tomada pelos sentimentos. Ela era uma Grifinória, sim, e quando ela colocava uma coisa na cabeça, nada a impediria de conquistar seu objetivo. Então quando ela decidiu que voltar ao passado para salvar o futuro de todos fosse o mais certo e o caminho menos complicado, este se tornou seu objetivo vital.

Fechando os olhos, ela tocou os colares descansando em sua clavícula.

Draco Malfoy.

A castanha não podia ter pensado nele em momento pior. O louro invadira sua mente desde o começo da manhã em Hogwarts e ela via sua face toda vez que mirava Abraxas.

Abraxas.

Este era outro Malfoy que inundara seus pensamentos. Todo misterioso e de olhares de perigo.

Mas Hermione tinha que manter foco! Foco por seus amigos, por Dumbledore e pela Escola. Foco por ela e por um futuro melhor.

E quando ela voltasse...

~x~

A manhã estava fria quando Hermione acordou e ela se ajeitou entre as cobertas quentinhas. Permitiu-se mais uns minutos de sono até sentir Bichento rolar em seus cabelos. Antes que o gato pudesse se emaranhar nos caracóis, a castanha se sentou enquanto espreguiçava.

Um novo dia no passado, pensou entusiasmada. Ainda estava escuro do lado de fora das cortinas e não havia nenhum outro barulho no quarto. Quem quer que seja que fossem suas colegas, nenhuma roncava.

Afastou as cortinas e se levantou lentamente. O clima estava realmente frio e os braços desnudos de Hermione se arrepiaram imediatamente.

Ela puxou a varinha com um Accio mental e conjurou um feitiço de calor ao redor do corpo enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. Depois da higiene matinal e de trocar as roupas de dormir pelas de escola, ela desfez o feitiço, não tão confortável, novamente entre as vestes da Sonserina.

Essa é sua Casa agora, ela sussurrou mentalmente, acostume-se.

Suspirando, Hermione fez um pequeno carinho na cabeça de Bichento (desmaiado no travesseiro) e lançou o feitiço para a mochila lhe seguir flutuando enquanto subia para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Deveria ser extremamente cedo pois, ao adentrar o Salão Comunal, havia apenas dois alunos dormindo no sofá e mais nenhuma alma na sala esverdeada. Ela caminhou com passos silenciosos ouvindo os sonserinos ressonarem baixinho e sussurrou a senha para sair.

No Grande Salão haviam bem poucos alunos e em sua maioria eram corvinais. A mesa da Sonserina estava praticamente vazia com no máximo cinco alunos.

Sua primeira aula seria Poções e ela estava desejando encontrar com Argen Black logo para discutir sobre o único ingrediente do qual precisariam fora de Hogwarts para completar os ingredientes da Felix Felicis.

Caso Argen soubesse que esse ingrediente era na verdade para uma outra poção, Hermione estaria perdida. Ele não parecia nada estúpido. Se desconfiasse, contaria a Tom e ela tinha medo do que podia acontecer depois disso.

\- Passarinho.

Seu coração falhou uma batida e ela olhou assustada para o lado para encontrar olhos esmeralda brincalhões.

Por ironia do destino, Black sentou-se ao seu lado com ar divertido e um sorriso de lado.

\- Te assustei? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa e se fazendo de perigoso, mas seus olhos lhe traíram. Ele tinha gostado de tê-la assustado.

Hermione controlou sua respiração levemente e sorriu disfarçadamente para o moreno. Depois de ontem, ela estava um pouco receosa de estar perto dele.

\- Um pouco. – ela admitiu. Nem tinha percebido que os pratos do café da manhã tinham surgido. Começou a servir-se vagarosamente e Argen fez o mesmo. Ela ainda não entendia por que ele tinha vindo sentar-se ao lado dela.

Estar ao lado dele mais uma vez estava fazendo seu coração palpitar tão alto que seus ouvidos zuniam. Hermione estava consciente de cada movimento dele, sua respiração calma ao lado dela, sua perna quase tocando a dela por debaixo da mesa.

Ela estava tão perdida se concentrando em Argen que quase perdeu quando as portas se abriram e os primeiranistas da Sonserina entraram, seguindo Tom Riddle.

Black, infelizmente seguiu seu olhar e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. Hermione voltou os olhos para o café e tratou de terminar rapidamente. Ela ainda teria que passar mais uma hora com Argen e queria que esse tempo passasse o mais rápido possível.

Black não comentou nada sobre ela ter olhado Riddle e virou-se para ela novamente.

Tê-lo observando-a sem dizer nada estava atormentando seu espírito e ela estava ficando nervosa. Sua magia logo ficaria descontrolada; ainda faltavam vários minutos para irem para a aula e ela estava desconfortável.

\- Black. – ela chamou olhando-o, mas ele já tinha seus olhos verdes nela. – Há algo que queira me falar?

Argen sorriu de canto.

\- Nada, na verdade.

Sua resposta só a deixou mais ansiosa.

Ele voltou ao seu café como se nada tivesse acontecido.

~x~

A aula de poções não demorou a acabar, embora Hermione estivesse bem mais cautelosa com Black. Perdera seus pensamentos toda vez que suas pernas se tocavam por acidente debaixo da mesa ou quando ele a observava sem dizer nada. O silencio dele era a pior parte, mesmo Hermione já tendo percebido que ele era este tipo de homem.

Seguiu seu caminho pelos corredores.

Ela estava tão aturdida com a invasão de Argen em seus pensamentos que quase perdeu um som que havia esquecido ha tempos. Ela estancou os pés e alguns alunos esbarraram em seu ombro reclamando, mas ignorando-a em seguida.

Hermione quase deixara os livros caírem.

O som de algo se arrastando dentro das paredes. O som de algo grande e áspero.

Hermione não se lembrava de como se mover, de como respirar. Tudo o que ela ouvia era o rastejar. Estaria sonhando? Parecia bem vívido.

Seu coração já não se aguentava no peito e Hermione estava sentindo a magia dela fluir descontrolada.

Um choque em seu braço a despertou do estupor com um salto. Não havia mais som de rastejar, somente os alunos conversando e transitando ao seu lado.

Olhou para a mão em seu ombro e qual foi sua surpresa ao ver Tom Riddle observando-a.

\- Te assustei? – ele murmurou.

\- Não, eu... – ela quase gaguejara. Retirou a mão dele de si tentando não parecer grosseira e voltou a olhar a parede.

Riddle seguiu seu olhar e franziu o cenho.

\- Há algo te incomodando?

Ao voltar a olhá-lo, lembrou-se que era culpa dele. Lembrou-se de quando aquele som a perseguiu por que ela era nascida-trouxa.

E ela lembrou-se de que poderia ter morrido, assim como Murta.

Ela estava nervosa demais para falar e sua magia estava descontrolada. Deu as costas a Tom e andou pesadamente até a sua aula de DCAT.

~x~

Tom não entendera a reação dela. Só ficou curioso pelo motivo de Houser estar estagnada no meio do corredor de olhos arregalados para a parede.

E ela o olhara com raiva.

Então Tom sentiu sua própria raiva. Quem diabos era essa garota para tratá-lo assim? Olhá-lo de cara feia e dar-lhe as costas sem dizer nada?

Ah, ele sentira a magia dela. Parecia prestes a explodir em Tom de tanto que o comprimia, mas ele não seria subjugado por uma garota. A magia dela era opressora, mas a de Tom era mais. E agora ele queria fazê-la sofrer.

A caminho de sua aula de DCAT, ele controlou-se. Não havia motivo para perder a cabeça por uma coisa dessas. Ela poderia ser inteligente (como mostrara em Poções) e ter magia avançada, mas não era nada para ele.

Não significava nada para ele, certo? Mas Tom não podia mentir. Ela era misteriosa, chamava sua atenção, não ligava para ele, agia de maneira estranha e quase se igualava a ele em termos de inteligência e magia.

Ele tinha muita raiva quando não conseguia suas respostas então ele fez um acordo consigo mesmo: descobriria os segredos de Houser para não frustrar-se mais.

Foi por isso que, quando chegou à aula de DCAT, procurou-a com os olhos e aproximou-se em silencio dela. Teria que galantear como já era de praxe.

Tocou de leve no braço dela, sentindo aquele choque estranho sempre que fazia isso, e recebeu um olhar nada amistoso. Tom fingiu que não notou.

\- Perdoe-me se te ofendi de alguma maneira. – ele murmurou ignorando os olhares que os outros alunos lhes laçavam. – Eu só queria me averiguar de que estava tudo bem. - mentiu

Houser mirou seus olhos cor mel para ele perdendo um pouco da hostilidade. Ela afastou-se de seu toque, a nova rotina dos dois, e esfregou o braço onde ele tocara-lhe.

\- Não ofendeu. Estou ótima. – era uma clara mentira, mas Tom sorriu mesmo assim.

\- Agrada-me saber disso, Srta. Houser. – ela assentiu com a cabeça e procurou o professor entre as cabeças dos estudantes, mas Tom não havia terminado. – Na verdade, - ele chamou sua atenção novamente. – eu gostaria de garantir seu bem-estar. Pelo menos hoje, durante essa aula.

Hermione Houser encolheu os ombros e pareceu confusa com o que ele estava dizendo. Ou apenas com suas intenções.

\- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

Tom tinha certeza disso.

\- Permite-me ser seu adversário? – ele insistiu, percebendo que deveria estar utilizando-se do meio errado para conquistá-la. Não era mulher de ser amedrontada ou ter de ser protegida por alguém. Tom admirou isso brevemente. – Tenho plena noção de que é capaz. – ele assegurou, aproximando-se um passo dela. Como esperado, ela não recuou. – Só quero vê-la em ação. Comigo.

Sem permissão, a frase criou especulações em sua cabeça que Tom não se dignificou a trilhar.

Tom sabia que Hermione Houser era uma bruxa decente. A varinha em sua saia mostrava que ela já sabia se defender rapidamente.

Hermione o olhou por alguns instantes, mas pareceu perder uma batalha interna.

\- Está bem. – concordou em voz baixa. Tom deu um sorriso de gato

~x~


End file.
